Entre libros
by BelposCC
Summary: Kurt Hummel era un estudiante universitario más en New York, con una vida dedicada al estudio y su trabajo de medio tiempo. No tenía tiempo para ocuparse de su vida social. Pero todo cambia, una noche que podría pasar desapercibida, conoce a alguien... ¿cuando uno no busca el amor, el amor te busca a tí y te encuentra?...
1. Presentación

**Disclaimer: ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Me encontraba sentado en la mesa de la biblioteca tratando de concentrarme en el libro de termodinámica, el examen sería dentro de un par de días y realmente no entendía nada. En el salón de lectura no éramos más de cuatro personas, por lo que sólo se escuchaba el sonido del pasar de páginas y algún que otro sorbo de café.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, la noche había cubierto por completo la ciudad que cobraba vida cada vez más por ser viernes, y yo aquí junto a otras tres pobres personas, que seguro tienen mejores planes que los míos para esta noche, intentando leer algo que era chino básico.

No se cuánto tiempo habrá pasado cuando note que me había quedado solo, todos se habían ido. Tomé mi celular para ver la hora, eran las once y media de la noche.

- wow, me tomé muy en serio la lectura- pensé en voz alta.

- ya lo creo- me sobresalté, pensé que estaba solo- lo lamento no quise asustarte- se acercó a mi, yo me quedé embobado al ver esos ojos color miel tan profundos. Se acercó un poco más y tomó asiento frente a mi- mi nombre es Blaine Anderson, soy el encargado del turno nocturno aquí, realmente lamento haberte asustado- era muy joven para trabajar allí, al menos eso creo, además de usar mucho gel para el cabello y un sweater que combinaba con su moño.

- descuida, no pasó nada- sonreí y comencé a guardar mis cosas- así que tu eres el encargado nocturno, no tenía idea que la biblioteca estuviera abierta hasta tan tarde-

- en realidad está abierta las 24 hs, pero al público en general es hasta las doce de la noche- me sonrió, dejándome en silencio por un momento.

- oh! Ya veo… creo que mejor me voy, ya es muy tarde- recojo el libro que estaba leyendo y me paro, el me acompaña el movimiento.

- me lo llevaré, aunque creo que no lograré mucho- le dije bromeando con el libro a lo que él rió- por cierto, discúlpame por no presentarme, soy Kurt, Kurt Hummel- le estrecho mi mano

- un gusto Kurt- me aprieta con firmeza la mano- si necesitas algo, yo siempre estoy aquí de lunes a sábados desde las 22 hs-

- de acuerdo, muchas gracias, que tengas buen fin de semana- lo saludé y salí del lugar

- gracias, igualmente-

Llegué a mi departamento, si bien este había sido otro viernes de soledad y aburrimiento, por lo menos había terminado distinto, con un toque más interesante. Sinceramente, el chico de la biblioteca me había caído muy bien.

* * *

_**Bueno chicos, acá les dejo mi segunda historia, como vieron es una presentación, los capítulos serán mucho más extensos… Me gustaría saber si les parece interesante, de a cuerdo a lo que me digan y mi ansiedad subiré el primer capítulo XD**_

_**Gracias por leer…**_

_**Besos**_

_**-Bel-**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

La alarma sonó a las siete de la mañana, le lancé una pantufla para apagarla pero no le atiné, así que me levanté y la apagué. Prácticamente arrastrándome entré en el baño para ducharme, había dormido sólo dos horas por lo que una buena ducha sería una buena solución. El agua estaba deliciosa, coloqué un poco de shampoo en mi mano y comencé a masajear mi cabello entregándome a mis pensamientos. Salí de la ducha, me miré en el espejo, tenía la misma imagen de zombie de siempre pero por lo menos más decente. Me cambié, tomé mi bolso y salí.

A pesar de ser sábado, tenía una clase a las 8:30. Pasé por el buffet en busca de un vaso de café caliente antes de la clase. En este último tiempo la cafeína había reemplazado mi sangre, y eso que por la tarde trabajo en una cafetería del centro.

Entré al aula y busqué un pupitre para poder sentarme, preferentemente lo más atrás posible, no quería que el profesor viera los cabezazos que daría producto de la falta de sueño. Tomé asiento, saqué mi cuaderno y bolígrafo, el lugar se fue llenando poco a poco hasta que llegó el profesor. Creo que habrán pasado unos veinte minutos cuando dejé de prestar atención y empecé a divagar. Habré contado unas siete veces el número de paneles que formaban el techo y otras tantas veces la cantidad de personas que había en el aula. Para mi suerte, y la de tantos otros que se encontraban en la misma situación que yo, había una ventana que daba al parque. Allí pude ver como un grupo de jóvenes se reunían a tocar música, si no me equivoco creo que los veo todos los sábados. Veía como cantaban y se divertían, uno de ellos tocaba la guitarra y animaba al resto a cantar. Cómo me encantaría estar en ese lugar!, cantando, haciendo música. Ninguno de mis conocidos sabe que canto, que es mi verdadera pasión, mi verdadera vocación, pero debía seguir el legado de la familia, una familia de científicos honrados, prestigiosos y bla bla bla.., por eso estudio química. Daría lo que fuera por poder subirme a un escenario y cantar. Ah! Qué feliz sería! Pero no puedo defraudar a mi padre, ni ala memoria de mi madre. Me quedé mirando una rato más por la ventana, perdido en pensamientos, olvidándome un poco de todo. Hasta que finalmente volví a la realidad, volví a escuchar al profesor y miré la hora, ya habían pasado dos horas, lo que significaba que la clase está por terminar. Observo mi cuaderno de apuntes, y como todos los sábados, está garabateado de incoherencias.

De manera milagrosa el profesor nos liberó quince minutos antes. Como un rayo, guardé mis cosas y salí, tenía la urgencia de respirar aire puro. Me dirigí al parque y me senté en una de las bancas, contemplando los verdes árboles que se mezclaban con el azul del cielo. Cada momento que tenía libre, lo aprovechaba para sentarme y disfrutar del verde, y estos minutos antes de ir a trabajar no serían la excepción.

Mi teléfono vibró, era un mensaje de texto:

_" Kurt cariño, hoy tampoco cenaré en casa, acompañaré a Finn al teatro, por favor sal esta noche, diviértete, te quiero, besos- De: Rachel"_

"_ De acuerdo, no te preocupes, igual no creo que haga nada, necesito dormir_"- le contesté y guardé el teléfono.

Mi estómago rugió de hambre, por lo que tuve que abandonar el parque e ir al centro. Llegué a la cafetería donde trabajo, por suerte no había mucha gente. Crucé la barra y me puse el delantal. Como es de costumbre estaba Mercedes esperándome con un sándwich, siempre me preparaba uno para que lo comiera antes de empezar mi turno.

- cómo estás Cedes?- la saludé con un beso en la mejilla. Tomé el sándwich y le pegué un mordiscón- muchas gracias! Está delicioso-

- buen día Kurt! Yo estoy bien, por suerte la mañana estuvo tranquila por aquí, no tuve que trabajar tanto- rió- estás más pálido de lo usual, otra vez no dormiste!- me retó

- tranquila, dormí un par de horas, pero igual tengo sueño, debe ser por eso- si se enterara que fue exactamente un par de horas me mataría- Sam? Cómo se encuentra?- le pregunté terminando de comer el sándwich

- qué rápido eres para cambiar de tema cuando te conviene!- me golpeó el brazo, ya estaba cambiada para irse, su turno había terminado- Sam está bien, esta noche iremos a cenar a no se dónde, me dijo que es una sorpresa- me dio un beso en la mejilla- me tengo que ir, pórtate bien, y diviértete un poco, por Dios!- últimamente todos me dicen lo mismo- nos vemos cielo, cuídate-

- quédate tranquila Cedes, nos vemos, saludos a Sam- la saludé.

La tarde tomó su curso y fue pasando lenta y aburridamente, como era costumbre. La verdad, y ano recuerdo cuándo todo se volvió una rutina eterna y aburrida.

Eran pasadas las nueve y media de la noche, mi turno oficialmente había terminado, ordené toda la barra y me quité el delantal. Me despedí del dueño de la cafetería y marché hacia mi casa.

Caminando por la calle recordé que tenia que devolver el libro a la biblioteca, cómo lo había olvidado! Definitivamente la falta de sueño comenzó a dañarme la memoria.

Cambié el rumbo hacia la biblioteca. Llegado allí, noté que estaba completamente vacío el lugar a pesar de que estaba abierto.

- claro Hummel! Quién va a estar, un sábado por la noche, en una biblioteca además de ti, eres un genio!- me recriminé a mi mismo

Tomé el libro de mi bolso y me dirigí al escritorio esperando al encargado, que no se encontraba. Comencé a observar todo el lugar detenidamente, no me había dado cuenta nunca de lo grande que es, me pregunto cuántos libros habrá aquí. Me quedo mirando la mesa en la que siempre me siento y una sonrisa adorna mi cara al recordar al joven muchacho de ayer a la noche, hay algo en él que me atraía, so se bien qué, igual seguramente no sea gay, o por lo menos no salió del closet. Hundido en ese mar de pensamientos caigo en la cuenta de que él es ese encargado que estoy esperando y que seguramente esté aquí, toda esa idea me puso ridículamente nervioso.

- hey! Has vuelto! Qué bueno volver a verte!- era él tras el escritorio, seguía con esa cantidad de gel en el cabello, pero esta vez sólo llevaba una chomba negra y unos pantalones rojos bastante ajustados - enfócate Kurt!- me pedí por dentro.

- oh! Hola! Si tenía que devolver este libro- se lo entregué- casi me olvido de traerlo, jaja- reí estúpidamente nervioso

- ya veo, igual no hay problema, veo que eres un usuario frecuente, por unos días no hubiera habido problema alguno, Kurt? Cierto?-

- así es! Oh! Genial, si vengo bastante aquí, tu nombre era Blaine, correcto?-

- si, así es- bajó la mirada

- disculpa, es que no he dormido mucho últimamente- me sentí un idota- veo que la gente lee mucho los sábados por la noche, esté lugar está repleto- bromeo para romper un poco la incomodidad. Al parecer funcionó porque el ríe.

- uff! No tienes idea, me espera una larga noche, viendo como se junta el polvo en los estantes. No pude evitar reír ante ese comentario.

- parece un excelente plan- en ese momento no se qué fue lo que me llevó a decir lo siguiente- podría quedarme aquí? Realmente no tengo nada para hacer y de paso te haría compañía un rato- creo que nunca en la vida me sentí tan avergonzado. Debe pensar que estoy desesperado, o que soy algún loco. Me sentí muy patético.

Blaine se quedó sorprendido y callado, muy callado. No tendría que haber dicho nada, qué diablos me sucede! Cómo voy a pensar que aceptaría quedarse sólo con un completo extraño.

Cuando veo que está por contestarme algo, me le adelanto a hablar.

- lo siento! Seguro tienes trabajo que hacer o no, o tal vez quieres estar solo y yo vengo a arruinarte el momento, de verdad lo lamento Blaine! Discúlpame, mejor me voy- el se me queda mirando con una le ve sonrisa, seguro debe pensar que estoy loco, tomo mi bolso y camino hacia la salida.

- espera Kurt!- me grita y me alcanza corriendo- realmente e vendría bie un poco de compañía- me detengo y lo miro- quisieras quedarte? Hay una máquina de café en el pasillo tres, qué te parece?-

- me parece una muy buena idea- sentí un alivio enorme- claro si no te estorbo, porque si tienes trabajo que hacer, no hay problema-

- Mirá Kurt alrededor!- me señala con la mano- crees que tengo mucho trabajo para hacer?- se ríe – ven, deja tus cosas si quieres en el escritorio, y vamos a buscar una taza de café-

Dejé mi bolso y abrigo en la silla del escritorio y lo seguí. Llegamos finalmente a la máquina de café, y mientras esperábamos que la máquina terminara de servir, Blaine se recargó en la pared , se cruzó de brazos y me miró, yo me sentía intimidado, nervioso, como si fuera un adolescente.

- así que Kurt, Hummel?- levantó una ceja

- correcto- le sonreí

Blaine tomó los benditos cafés y me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de lectura.

- en dónde te gustaría sentarte?- me pregunta

- mmm, vamos a esta- dije señalando la mesa en la cual siempre me siento- porque aquellas dos se tambalean, hay que arreglarlas- lo señalé y reí- y aquella esta en medio de una corriente-

- wow! Conoces mucho mejor este lugar que yo- rió mientras tomaba asiento y me acercaba la taza de café humeante

- y paso mucho tiempo aquí, es un buen espacio para estudiar- tomo un sorbo mientras lo miro- por cierto, nunca antes te había visto, si bien no vengo siempre a la noche, pero las veces que he estado nunca te vi –

- ah, eso es porque empecé a trabar aquí hace ya tres semanas, antes trabajaba en una librería del centro, pero se me complicaba con los horarios, por lo que un trabajo nocturno era la mejor opción que tenía- bebió de su taza- y como mi padre tiene un conocido aquí, logré entrar-se acercó un poco más a la mesa, sus ojos brillaban aún más por la luz- y dime, qué estudias?-

- ya veo… estudió licenciatura en química- el afirma con la cabeza- ya estoy en mi tercer año, y planeo especializarme aunque todavía no se en qué- le confieso

- wow! Debe ser complicado-

- puede ser…y tu además de trabajar acá, estudias?-

- digamos que estudio leyes por la mañana, gracias a mi padre, y por la tarde hago lo que me gusta, que es música, con 21 años pretendo ser un excelente compositor y cantante algún día- me quedé sin aliento, un alma que me puede entender!, tomó un poco más de su café y continuó- así qué química huh?, te ves muy joven para ser un científico jajaja- bromeó, esa sonrisa era muy hermosa

- tal vez, tengo 22 años, y un legado familiar atrás de físicos y matemáticos, faltaba un químico y aquí estoy- le hago media sonrisa, el asiente

- te entiendo, también estás obligado a estudiar… eso apesta bastante- se queda mirando la taza y me dirige una mirada después, carraspea la garganta- y dime, eres amante del café?, yo soy un apasionado, mi pedido siempre es un mocca bien cargadito-

- no se si soy muy amante, pero últimamente tomo bastante, jajaja, yo prefiero el capuccino con extra crema-

- en serio? Es genial, yo conozco una cafetería en el centro que hacen unos maravillosos, es un lugar pequeño, medio escondido, a mitad de cuadra, entre la novena y la undécima-

- no lo puedo creer! Yo trabajo ahí, estoy todos los días por la tarde-noche, qué loco! Por ahí nos cruzamos antes –

- puede ser, en la semana paso y te saludo, seguro cuando salga de algún ensayo- me miró pícaramente poniéndome un poco nervioso- te puedo hacer una pregunta? por ahí es muy personal-

- Adelante! Pregunta- tenía curiosidad

- Qué es lo que más te gusta en el mundo?- lo miré extrañado, no comprendía qué quería decirme- tu sabes, lo que en verdad te apasiona, por ejemplo no sé algún deporte, escribir, dibujar, no creo que sea hacer reacciones todo el tiempo por lo que me contaste-

- oh! Entiendo, jajaj- me incomodé un poco más- en realidad yo…- lo que iba a decir nunca lo dije tan fuerte- me gusta cantar- creo que me sonrojé

- en serio? Podría escuchar tu voz? Realmente me encantaría-

Creo que casi escupo todo el café cuando me pidió que cantara, no podía hacerlo, realmente no podía, ni siquiera frente a mis amigos. Creo que el noto mi ansiedad porque su sonrisa se borró por completo cambiando su cara a una de preocupación.

- Discúlpame, si no quieres cantar está bien, no quiero incomodarte-

- descuida, no hay problema, creo que mejor me voy, tendría que aprovechar para dormir un poco- dije apenado- la verdad que la pasé muy bien, hace mucho que no disfrutaba de una buena charla-

- qué lástima que tienes que irte, yo también la pasé muy bien, es muy agradable hablar contigo, hiciste mi noche más amena-

Antes de que notara que me había sonrojado, me levanté de la mesa y fui a buscar mis cosas, él me acompañó. Tomé mi bolso y mi abrigo y caminé hacia la salida mientras Blaine me seguía acompañando.

- mañana trabajas en la cafetería?-

- si, entro a las dos de la tarde-

- Genial, entonces pasaré a saludarte, tal vez podemos seguir charlando un poco-

- Estaría bueno, aunque no se si pueda hablar mucho en mi horario de trabajo, pero ven y te invito un mocca- le sonrío

- ok! Gracias Kurt!- me abre la puerta, la brisa helada golpea mi cara, le sonrío por última vez y cruzo el umbral.

- Adiós Blaine, nos vemos- doy media vuelta y camino

- Adiós kurt…. Espera!- me detengo y giro para verlo- me podrías dar tu número de celular, así te aviso cuándo voy mañana a la cafetería-

- claro, no hay problema, me prestas tu teléfono- el me lo entrega y yo anoto mi número en el- mándame un mensaje luego así te agendo-

- Genial lo haré!, gracias Kurt, nos vemos, cuídate- sale corriendo para adentro y yo sigo mi camino, en la cara una sonrisa muy estúpida. Definitivamente este había sido el mejor sábado en mucho tiempo.

* * *

_**Bueno chicos! Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia, gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les guste, tengo un par de ideas que de apoco veré cómo desarrollarlas, también acepto ideas o cambios que se les pueda hacer, cualquier cosa que sea constructiva.**_

_**Gracias por leer, me hace muy feliz, lo tomo como una forma de llegar a todos uds.**_

_**Besos **_

_**-Bel-**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias a InsaneGirl13, iShipCrissColfer, Adriana11 y MoniiniiDeniisse por sus comentarios, este cap se los dedico a uds.**

**MoniiniiDeniisse: gracias por tus ideas, de verdad me sirvieron, ya verás! XD**

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Llego al departamento a eso de las dos de la madrugada, según el reloj de pared, la estúpida sonrisa aún pegada a mi cara. Estaba terriblemente cansado, necesitaba dormir un poco. De repente Rachel aparece en el medio de la sala, provocándome un pre-infarto.

-ahhhhhhhh! Me asustaste Rachel!- le grito- pensé que no dormirías aquí hoy- se me acerca y me abraza.

-lamento haberte asustado, pero te dije que no cenaría en casa, no que no vendría- se detiene un segundo a observarme, me mira de pies a cabeza- un momento?- su cara era de curiosidad- señor Kurt Elisabeth 'tengo mucho para estudiar' Hummel qué haces llegando a estas altas horas de la noche?, no era que necesitabas dormir, etc. , etc.- no pude evitar sonrojarme- no me digas que… conociste a alguien Kurt!, a mi no me engañas, vienes de una cita, cierto?- empezó a gritar como loca- eres malvado! No me contaste nada- me golpeó, cuando estaba por hablar me vuelve a interrumpir- vamos! Confiesa!- la tomo de los hombros para que deje de saltar, la miro fijo y suspiro.

- cálmate Rach!, primero, no, no tuve una cita, segundo: es verdad que necesito dormir- me hizo puchero- tercero: estuve toda la noche en la biblioteca- volteó sus ojos, esta chica era muy impaciente, cuando estaba por decirle que estuve con Blaine, me interrumpió.

- ay! Kurt! Por Dios! Deja un poco de estudiar! Te matará- ok, me casó, el Kurt amable está OFF!

- puedes callarte un segundo!? No terminé de contarte, me interrumpes justo en la parte importante- la regañé

- lo siento Kurt, continúa-

- ahora no quiero, te dejaré con la intriga, por bocona…- la peleo un poco.

- oh! Vamos Kurt, no seas malo, quiero saber- no me puedo enojar con ella.

- Está bien! Pero me interrumpes de nuevo y me voy a la cama y tu no te enteras de nada, de acuerdo?- ella me afirma con la cabeza- ok, resulta que estaba volviendo del trabajo cuando recordé que tenía que devolver un libro a la biblioteca, entonces fui a llevarlo, fue en ese momento que me acordé que Blaine estaba ahí- ella me miraba incrédula, seguro que quería hacerme mil preguntas, pero estaba esperando a que termine de hablar- entonces me quedé todo este tiempo tomando un café con él y hablando-

- wow! Ok, vamos despacio- hace seña de que pare con las manos- sientate por favor- me acerca una silla, yo tomo asiento al igual que ella- muy bien, ahora dime, hay un pequeño, pero muy muy muy pequeño, detalle aquí que no comprendo … -

- dime…-

- quién demonios es Blaine!? Y cuándo lo conociste?! Y cómo es él!? Y por qué diablos nunca me hablaste de él!?- me había olvidado de todos esos detalles, Rach parecía un poco sacada.

- él es el encargado del turno nocturno de la biblioteca- sabía que lo que iba a decir ahora podría provocar que Rachel me asesine- Rach? La verdad es que necesito dormir, qué te parece si mañana te cuento todo bien? Realmente estoy cansado- su rostro se enrojeció violentamente, agradezco que no tenga ningún objeto cortante cerca.

- tu no te irás a ninguna parte hasta que me cuentes todo, y cuando digo todo- me señala con el dedo- es todo Hummel!-

- pero Rachel, necesito dormir, por favor- le suplico con las manos- prometo que mañana a la mañana te cuento todo y dejaré que preguntes lo que quieras- le miento, estaba desesperado por ir a dormir- por fiss Rach- ella se levanta y empieza a caminar con los brazos cruzados, suspira de manera exagerada, es toda una diva.

- huh! De acuerdo, pero mañana no te vas de aquí sin contarme, no me puedes dejar con la intriga, lo prometes?-

- lo prometo Rach, ahora me voy a dormir- me abrazó y besó mi mejilla.

- buenas noches Rach-

- buenas noches cariño, descansa-

Entré a mi habitación y salté directo a la cama. Realmente no me importaba dormir vestido, sólo quería descansar un poco. Cuando estoy por entrar en sueño, vibra mi celular, era un mensaje de texto.

_" Gracias por hacerme un poco de compañía esta noche Kurt, mañana pasaré por un café, descansa : ) – Blaine "_

_" De nada! Te esperaré con un mocca… Buenas noches- Kurt"_

Ahora sí son dulces sueños- pensé y caí dormido.

_Estábamos sentados en el parque, Blaine estaba más hermoso que nuca,frente a frente, él me tomaba la mano._

_- Kurt hay algo que quiero hacer desde mucho tiempo, mejor dicho, necesito hacer...- acorta la distancia entre nosotros, nuestros labios están a un centímetro. cerré los ojos, tomó mi rostro con su mano- Kurt- suspira_

_- Oh Blaine!-_

_- Kurt despierta- me dice_

_-Blaine-_

_- Despierta Kurt- siento un golpe en mi brazo_

Abro un ojo, era todo un sueño.

- con que ya sueñas con él huh?- era Rachel sentada en la esquina de mi cama con dos tazas de café en la mano.

Nose bien si fue la vergüenza que sentí u otra cosa, lo qu eme hizo levantarme rápidamente. Me senté apoyándome en el cabezal de la cama completamente sonrojado.

- tranquilo! Toma, está recién hecho- me acercó una taza, la cual tomé, el café liberaba un aroma exquisito.

- gracias-

- muy bien, ahora cuéntame!- se cruzó de piernas como si fuera un indio, quedando frente a frente conmigo, acurrucó su taza entre sus manos y me miró con mucha atención.

- buenos días Rachel, has dormido bien? Gracias, yo también- no pude evitar el sarcasmo, ella me tiró una mirada matadora- ok! Está bien! Qué es lo que quieres saber?-

- todo! Empieza por decirme cuándo se conocieron y cómo?-

- nos conocimos el viernes, en la biblioteca, yo estaba estudiando y él trabajando- le resumí

- oh.. ya veo, y lo de ayer?-

- lo de ayer fue como te lo conté anoche, había olvidado de entregar el libro, lo llevé, en la biblioteca no había nadie, y me quedé charlando con Blaine-

- y cuéntame, cómo es él? Cuántos años tiene? Por qué trabaja ahí? Es gay? Es lindo?-

- muchas preguntas juntas Rach- rie- veamos, no lo conozco, tiene 21 años, es moreno, un poco más bajo que yo, estudia leyes, también por obligación- paro para tomar un sorbo de mi taza- es amante del café, nose si es gay, hetero o lo que sea, y tiene los ojos color miel que son los más hermosos que he visto- omito un par de cosas que quería guardarme para mi- contenta?-

- ayy! Kurt! Qué buena noticia! Y dime, te gusta?- me guiña el ojo poniéndome extremadamente nervioso.

- De acuerdo! Suficiente por hoy!- la ayudo a que se levante y la voy empujando a la puerta- tengo que terminar de estudiar para el examen del miércoles antes de ir a trabajar- ella rie- adiós Rach!-

- ya me voy! Ya me voy! Te salvaste esta vez, pero no lo harás la que viene- estaba por cerrar la puerta justo cuando ella la empuja- espera! Una última pregunta, pero muy importante, lo volverás a ver?-

- no lo se, tal vez si, tal vez no-

- tomo eso como un si- logro cerrar la puerta, aunque podía seguir escuchando a Rach gritar incoherencias. Tomé mis libros y apuntes, y me concentré en repasar algunos temas.

La mañana pasó velozmente, miré la hora, eran ya las doce y media del mediodía. Estaba contento, ya que por fin había terminado de estudiar, me sentía preparado para rendir, era cuestión de esperar que sea miércoles.

Salí de mi cuarto y me encontré con una Rachel sentada en la mesa del comedor, leyendo lo que creí que era un libreto de alguna obra que iba a realizar.

- te gustaría almorzar algo Rach?-

- mmm, realmente no tengo mucha hambre, igual en media hora tengo que salir, seguro almuerzo con las chicas del teatro-

- De acuerdo, yo comeré algo y me iré a trabajar, Finn vendrá?-

- No lo sé, además de ser mi novio, también es tu hermano, podrías preguntarle tu, no te parece?-

- Sabes que eso no va a pasar Rach-

- vamos! No pueden seguir peleados, son familia-

- No quiero hablar de eso nuevamente-

- sólo deben hablar, y verás que arreglarán las cosas-

- no lo creo, te puedo pedir algo?- entendía sus intenciones- no te metas Rachel, por favor?-

- Está bien, no diré nada más- se levantó y me besó la mejilla- me tengo que ir, estarás bien?-

- si Rach, ve, cuídate-

- Lo haré- tomó su abrigo y caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y antes de irse, se volteó y me miró- por cierto, me gustaría conocer a ese tal Blaine, que ya sueñes con él significa que es importante- rió y cerró la puerta sin permitirme contestarle.

- tendrá razón?- me pregunté en voz alta, cómo una persona que apenas conozco va a ser tan importante?, seguro que el stress por el examen me está alterando

Con ese último pensamiento me dispuse a comer lo primero que encontré en la heladera, tomé una ducha y salí.

Era una tarde nublada, un domingo tranquilo en las calles. Llegué a la cafetería, había sólo dos personas, al parecer iba a ser una tarde bastante tranquila. Al parecer Mercedes ya se había ido, pero me había dejado una nota.

" _Feliz domingo cariño! Tuve que salir antes, todo está bien. Mañana tenemos lunes de películas, no lo olvides. Te quiero. Besos"_

Las horas pasaron, al igual que los clientes, la cafetería estaba vacía. Aprovechando la desolación del local, puse la radio y comencé a limpiar la cafetera. En la estación estaban pasando un tributo a Whitney Huston, I have nothing comenzó a sonar e involuntariamente seguí la canción, total estaba solo, nadie me escucharía.

La canción seguía y yo cantaba cada vez más fuerte, amaba este tema. Mi voz es bastante especial, al ser contratenor, las notas más aguadas no eran problema, por lo que esta canción calzaba perfecto. Me serví una taza de café para mi cuando terminé de limpiar mientras la canción llegaba a su fin, y canté la última nota. Me volteé hacía la barra y lo vi a él parado, justo en frente mío, aplaudiendo.

- Ahhhhhhhhh!- el susto fue tan grande que volqué todo el café en él, me quería morir, que la tierra me tragara por completo- lo…lo sie… lo siento tanto Blaine, por Dios, estás bien?- busqué un trapo de inmediato y me crucé para socorrerlo.

- Descuida, fue mi culpa te asusté, estoy bien, sólo me manché un poco el sweter- reía al verme tan nervioso.

Traté de limpiarlo, ocultando mi cara para que no viera mi rostro avergonzado.- lo lamento tanto, no había escuchado que entraste, déjame limpiarte- el me detuvo tomando mi mano y levantó mi cara para que lo viera, encontrándome con sus ojos, creo que mi corazón dio un vuelco al verlos.

- En serio, descuida no hay problema- me miraba fijamente, mi cerebro no emitía ninguna reacción debido a su contacto y mirada- me quedé mudo al escuchar tu voz Kurt, es her… hermosa- me sonrió, yo aún no podía despegar mis ojos de su mirada, no sé cuando nuestros rostros se habían acercado tanto, podía sentir su aliento golpeando mi cara, perdiendo aún más la conciencia. Pasaron unos segundos, o minutos u horas, no estoy seguro, cuando recuperé la conciencia y pude articular una palabra, salí del contacto visual mirando una mesa, me aclaré la garganta.

- Qu… qué te parece un café?- nos separamos, el me soltó la mano y yo aproveché a cruzarme tras la barra- por cierto me podrías dar tu sweter así lo lavo, por favor?-

- Un café estaría genial, no te preocupes por el sweter, no hay problema-

- No por favor, insisto, sino me sentiré mal- le dije mientras preparaba su mocca y me concentraba en que el rubor de mi rostro desapareciera- por favor-

- Esta bien…- veo que toma asiento en la barra- y dime cómo has estado? Pudiste descansar?-

- Muy bien, creo que me desmayé apenas toqué la cama- rió, le acerqué el vaso con su café- aquí tienes un mocca bien cargadito-

- oh! Muchas gracias!- lo tomó mientras me sonreía

- y tu cómo has estado?-

- yo bien, hoy salí más temprano del ensayo y decidí venir aquí sin avisarte para sorprenderte, veo que lo logré jajaja- sólo pude sonreír ante el comentario, me sentía un idiota- Kurt en serio tu voz es increíble, nunca había escuchado una igual-

- Gra…gracias, igual exageras-

- No, lo digo muy en serio, pareces un profesional, nunca has tomado clases de canto?-

- en realidad, en la secundaría pertenecía al Glee Club-

- wow! En verdad? Yo también, yo vengo de Lima, Ohio, pero iba a una escuela de las afueras y también participaba del coro- no pude evitar sorprenderme

- un momento, eres de Lima, Ohio? Yo también soy de allí, iba a Mckinley -

-en serio? Tu eras de Mckinley y pertenecías al Glee Club? O por Dios! Alguna vez competiste con ellos?-

- si, en las regionales, seccionales y hasta nacionales, por?-

- No lo puedo creer! Kurt, yo iba a Dalton, pertenecía a los Warbles, hemos competido un par de veces-

- Wow! Dios! Lo que son las vueltas de la vida, no lo puedo creer, cuántas veces nos habremos cruzado? Increíble!-

- Qué loco! Y míranos ahora, nos encontramos en circunstancias tan diferentes a lo que eran esos tiempos, wow!- tomó de su café- ustedes eran muy buenos, nos la hicieron bastante difícil, es verdad que ganaron unas nacionales?-

- Así es, ganamos en Chicago.. le teníamos un miedo a todos ustedes, eran excelentes, ahora que recuerdo- un flashbacks vino a mi mente- eras tu el capitán! Ahora lo recuerdo! Tu cantaste una vez, Hey soul sister!-

- Si!, una vez preparamos esa performance, no lo puedo creer Kurt, es genial todo esto-

El resto de la tarde nos quedamos hablando de aquellos viejos tiempos. Por suerte sólo hubo un cliente en todo ese tiempo, por lo que pude disfrutar de toda la charla. Sin darnos cuenta ya era de noche, Blaine miró su reloj.

- Oh! Mira la hora que es! Tengo que irme, debo terminar un informe para mañana- me miró- la verdad que la pasé muy bien contigo, qué te parece si lo repetimos? Está semana tengo libres todas las noches, porque la biblioteca está en refacción-

- Eso suena bastante genial, yo también la pasé bien-

- El lunes por la noche, qué te parece ir al cine?-

- Se me complica, porque quedé con una amiga, pero mira el miércoles rindo mi último examen del semestre, tendré unas pequeñas vacaciones, te parece el miércoles por la noche?-

- Es perfecto! Te parece a las ocho en la plaza frente al banco principal?-

- Genial!- se levantó y me saludó- Blaine! Espera!-

- qué sucede?-

- tu sweter, dámelo así lo lavo, por favor-

- oh! Qué distraído- volvió hacia mi, se sacó la prenda dejando al descubierto una remera que marcaba todo su torso, que parecía basta bien formado, mis ojos lo recorrieron de punta a punta, lo miro, él se había sonrojado, era una imagen muy tierna- a… aquí tienes, bueno, será mejor queme vaya- tomé la prenda y asentí con la cabeza- Adiós Kurt! Nos vemos!-

- Nos vemos Blaine!-

- el miércoles, no lo olvides!-

- no lo haré! Adiós!- y finalmente se marchó

Me senté un segundo, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado hoy, tenía su sweter que emanaba todo su olor, ese perfume sería una nueva adicción para mi.

* * *

_**Aquí les dejo el cap. Gracias por sus lindos comentarios. Sigo aceptando sus opiniones.**_

_**Espero que disfruten el cap**_

_**Besos**_

_**- Bel-**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Miré el reloj, faltaba una hora para que termine mi turno, la cafetería seguía desierta y yo todavía estaba asombrado por todo lo que había pasado en la tarde.

- tengo que contárselo a Rach y Cedes!- pensé.

Terminé de ordenar toda la barra y las mesas. Limpié el piso para que mañana estuviera reluciente. Siento que la campana de la puerta suena, era Rach.

- Rach qué bueno verte! Tengo tant…- me quedé inmóvil al ver que Finn estaba a su lado, Rach me miraba con preocupación- veo que trajiste compañía- mi cara de pocos amigos era muy obvia. Rachel se me acerca, Finn todavía estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta.

- escucha Kurt, no pueden seguir así, tienen que hablar, son hermanos por Dios!- me toma de la mano y me lleva donde estaba parado Finn- ustedes se deben una charla, son adultos, deben arreglar esto- lo toma a Finn y nos pone frente a frente, él tenía la mirada triste, lo conocía bastante bien- dense una oportunidad, yo me voy, tengo que buscar un vestido antes de que cierre, pero volveré en una hora más o menos- me da un abrazo y besa a Finn- hablen!- y se marchó

Nos quedamos en silencio cruzando miradas, la incomodidad se podía respirar por todo el local.

- cómo has estado?- Finn rompe el silencio, con una media sonrisa.

- Bien, un poco cansado, pero bien- trato de sonar lo más cortante que puedo

- oh, ya veo…- mira al suelo, yo volteo los ojos, esto no iba a ningún lado, dí media vuelta para cruzar la barra, tenía que terminar de trabajar, él me detiene tomándome el brazo- espera Kurt por favor, realmente me gustaría poder hablar contigo- no podía creer que esas palabras salieron de su boca, parecía muy sincero.

- realmente quieres hablar?- me recargué en la barra- de acuerdo, te escucho…- me crucé de brazos, él miraba el suelo.

- yo…emmm… Kurt se que estuve mal y quiero pedirte disculpas- levanta la vista y me mira- fui un idiota, un egoísta, se que sufriste por todo esto y… y no te apoyé como debía- los recuerdos de aquella época llegaban a mi mente

- 'no te apoyé como debía?' no lo hiciste Finn!, no te importó ni un poco- sentí las lágrimas llegar a mis ojos- sabias muy bien que yo no quería seguir el legado, que no es lo mio, y lo peor de todo- mi voz se quebraba- te avergonzabas de mi, de que sea tu hermano, todo por ser el único chico que salió del closet en Mckenly – él me miraba, su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos vidriosos- me humillaron todos los días Finn, hicieron de mi vida un maldito infierno, vos veías eso y no hiciste nada! Absolutamente nada!- veo que se le cae una lágrima- era más importante tu estúpida popularidad!- sollocé

- no fui un buen hermano, no te cuidé como debía, y realmente me arrepiento- pasó su mano por la cabeza- me comporté como un estupido y no estuve ahí cuando me necesitabas, lo se- me volvió a mirar fijo- pero quiero cambiarlo, de verdad quiero, me importas mucho Kurt, eres mi hermano, quiero enmendar las cosas, demostrarte que estoy aquí para lo que sea, quiero que me des una oportunidad, mejor dicho, necesito que me des una oportunidad- no pude mirarlo a la cara, muchos pensamientos invadían mi cabeza, por un lado todo el dolor que viví y por el otro la sinceridad que me presentaba, parecía aquel chico que conocí, bueno y sincero, antes de que la popularidad se le subiera a la cabeza- comprendo que no puedas perdonarme- parecía desilusionado- creo… creo que mejor me voy- antes de que diera un paso hablé.

- De acuerdo- se quedó parado mirándome- te daré una oportunidad- su rostro cambió por completo, una sonrisa apareció en su cara. Prácticamente saltó hacía donde me encontraba y me abrazó.

- ohh Kurt! No te defraudaré! Ya verás-

- de acuerdo- me liberé de su abrazo de oso, extrañaba mucho ese afecto- mejor termino de acomodar todo para poder cerrar-

- te ayudo! Qué te parece si después salimos a cenar?- preguntó mientras volteaba las sillas y las ponía sobre las mesas.

- mmmm…. Preferiría comer en casa, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano-

- no hay problema- la puerta se abre- hey! Rach llegaste!-

- pudieron hablar muchachos?- me pregunta Rach

- Si Rach, ya aclaramos las cosas-

- Kurt me dio otra oportunidad- sonríe Finn

- qué buena noticia- nos abraza a ambos- no podían seguir asi-

- bueno, creo que todo está listo, mejor cierro y vamos a casa, qué les parece?- les pregunté mientras me sacaba el delantal.

- genial!- salta la castaña- por cierto, cuéntame…. Te vino a visitar alguien especial hoy?- me guiñó el ojo

- no pienso contarte ahora-

- alguien especial?- Finn estaba confundido

- No me vas a dejar con la intriga Hummel!-

- mi respuesta es si. Vino, tengo cosas para contarte, pero las sabrás mañana en la noche de películas, aún no le conté nada Cedes- Rach saltaba

- aaaahhh! Lo sabía! Esta bien! No me cuentes nada ahora, pero mañana quiero todos los detalles-

- está bien Rach…-

- alguien me puede decir de qué hablan?- Finn seguía confundido

- no te preocupes cariño, no es nada en especia, es un amigo de Kurt-

-aaaaahh, amigo huh?- me sonríe pícaramente

- ok! Suficiente! Vamos a casa?- trato de terminar el tema

- esta bien, vamos-

La noche continuó, nos quedamos los tres hablando hasta largas horas en el departamento. Finn se quedó a pasar la noche allí. Entré a mi cuarto y noté que tenía un mensaje en el celular.

_" Gracias Kurt por otro día genial, disfruté mucho nuestra charla y del café, que duermas bien!-B"_

El mensaje me lo había mandado hace horas, miré mi bolso y vi que estaba su sweter. Lo tomé y me acosté abrazado a él, oliendo su perfume.

Otro día comenzaba, como de costumbre me levanté temprano, los chicos al parecer seguían durmiendo, hice un desayuno y estudié un poco. Pasaba las diez de la mañana, junté la ropa que tenía sucia, para poder llevarla a la lavandería, Rach y Finn ya estaban en la cocina.

- hey Rach! Iré a la lavandería, quieres que lave algo en particular?-

- no, gracias cariño-

- de acuerdo, iré a lavar, luego a cursar, después del trabajo te paso a buscar y vamos a lo de Cedes juntos, te parece?-

- genial, avísame cuando salgas-

-ok! Finn, tu qué harás?-

- yo tengo que ir a la oficina y después nos juntamos con los chicos a ver el juego-

- perfecto! Nos veremos más tarde, adiós chicos!- salí del apartamento con la enorme bolsa de ropa y el sweter de Blaine.

La lavandería estaba a pocas calles de casa, por suerte no había gente, éramos las máquinas y yo.

Me dispuse a lavar los blancos y colores por separado, tomé el sweter de Blaine, lo cargué en la lavadora, coloqué el jabón y una duda entró en mi mente.

- qué suavizante uso?- debo decidir correctamente, haber si Blaine es alérgico, o simplemente odia el perfume?- agarré mi celular.

_" Buen día, brisa de montaña o camino floral?-K"_

_"Buen día Kurt! No se de qué hablas, pero por las dudas elijo… brisa de montaña?-B"_

_" Excelente elección, no te asustes ya verás-K"_

_"No me asusto, quiero que ya sea miércoles, así puedo verte-B"_

Ese último mensaje me sacudió un poco, en realidad quería verme?. Mis dedos se pusieron torpes, impidiéndome contestar, me había puesto nervioso. Cuando una de mis neuronas por fin reaccionó, logré contestar.

_"Ya falta poco… mejor sigo con lo que estaba haciendo, que tengas un buen día Blaine!-K"_

Terminé de lavar toda la ropa, la doblé y guardé. Me digné a ir a cursar, estaba un poco retrasado, pero no había problema ya que no era tan importante esta clase. Por ser lunes el lugar estaba vacío, eso se debía al fin de semestre. Entré al aula y tomé en asiento de siempre. La clase tomaba su curso, el profesor nos explicaba algo en le pizarrón, que ningún ser vivo podría entender, al menos eso parecía. Tomé mi teléfono y empecé a escribir, cualquier cosa con sacarme de la realidad.

_"Cedes! Cómo va el trabajo? Estoy aburrido, hoy a la noche tengo algo que contarte : ) –K"_

_"Aquí todo tranquilo, es un desierto el lugar, de qué se trata lo que quieres decirme?-M"_

_"Tranquila no es nada grave, ya te contaré, Rach sabe un poco porque me bombardeó de preguntas, pero quiero contarles a las dos juntas-K"_

_"Ahora me quedaré pensando todo el día en esto, tengo que seguir atendiendo, nos vemos después, y presta atención en clase!-M"_

_"Estaaaaa bienn! Cuídate-K"_

Levanté la vista y el profesor seguía enredado en el pizarrón, todos los presentes estábamos en otra. Mi celular vuelve a vibrar- esta Cedes, qué querrá?!- pensé, miro el teléfono y noto que no era un mensaje de Mercedes

_"Dime que no soy el único chico en toda la ciudad que está por sufrir un ataque de aburrimiento-B"_

Reí como un idiota, este chico era muy dulce.

_"Te puedo asegurar que no lo eres, estás hablando con otro que tiene el mismo problema -K"_

_"Por lo menos no te castigan por usar el celular, mejor presto atención….: ) suerte con eso!-B"_

Estaba sonriendo como un tonto, decidí no contestarle para no causarle problemas.

La clase terminó y me fui a trabajar. El resto del día pasó volando. Cuando llegó el momento en que finalizó mi turno, cerré todo y compré un par de víveres para esta noche. Pasé por Rachel y nos dirigimos a lo de Cedes. Hablamos de cosas sin importancia, mientras veíamos la película acostados en la cama de la morena.

- De acuerdo, creo que es un buen momento para contarles bien los nuevos sucesos que han pasado en mi vida esta última semana- empiezo a hablar, cuanto más rápido lo diga mejor será.

- Por fin! Me dejaste pensando todo el bendito día! Escúpelo!- dijo Cedes

- Esta bien, conocí a un chico, su nombre es Blaine Anderson-

-AAAAYYY!- gritó la morena- dónde lo conociste? Cómo es? Cuándo lo conociste!? Es lindo ah?-

- lo conoció en la biblioteca, parece ser que es un topo como él, jaja- se burló Rach

- muy graciosa, ja ja ja- reí irónicamente- en fin, si lo conocí en la biblioteca porque trabaja allí, tiene 21 años, lo conocí el viernes y estuvimos hablando un par de veces, es un chico muy interesante-

- wow! Kurt, genial, por fin interactúas con otras personas!- rió Cedes

- Y ayer lo viste de nuevo, no?- preguntó Rach

- así es, estuvimos hablando casi toda la tarde, justo cuando se había ido llegaste con Finn-

- oh ya veo… y de qué hablaron?-

- bueno eso es lo que les quería contar, resulta que él es de Lima, y pertenecía a los Warbles!- las chicas se quedaron con las bocas abiertas- él era el líder de ellos, los recuerdan?-

- Oh por Dios!, es verdad?- le preguntó Cedes a Rach

- No lo sabía, wow… entiendes lo que esto significa Kurt? La magnitud que tiene todo esto- me dice la castaña

- no comprendo lo que me dices Rach-

- una sola palabra bobo: DESTINO- no creía mucho en esas cosas- ustedes están predestinados a estar juntos-

- tiene razón Kurt- sostiene la morena

- Cómo sea, me pidió de ir al cine juntos, así que el miércoles saldré con él- terminé de contarles

- AHHHHH!- gritaron al unísono

Nos quedamos hablando el resto de la noche, recordando aquellas viejas épocas, bromeando de lo tontos que éramos y que lo seguimos siendo.

El martes fue un día un poco más atareado, era mi último día antes del examen, por lo que me dediqué a repasar y repasar cada tema. Sólo recibí un mensaje de texto de Blaine en el día.

_" Mañana será un gran día, como verás estoy muy ansioso. Se que estás estudiando, muchos éxitos en el examen de mañana, te dejo tranquilo, cuídate-B"_

Finalmente el miércoles llegó, estaba realmente nervioso esperando entrar al aula para rendir. El profesor comenzó a llamar uno a uno para que ingresemos, dijo mi nombre y entré.

El examen duró tres horas, salí exhausto pero conforme. Camino al trabajo, suena mi celular

- Hola?-

-Hola Kurt! Cómo estas? Cómo te fue?-

- Hola Blaine! Estoy bien, el examen fue un poco complicado pero creo que me fue bien-

- genial! Seguro te fue muy bien, esta noche, a las ocho?-

- Si! De acuerdo, a las ocho en el parque frente a la biblioteca era no?-

- correcto!, bueno Kurt, nos vemos esta noche, tengo que ir a ensayar, cuídate!-

- Adios Blaine, nos vemos-

* * *

_**Aquí les dejo el nuevo cap, gracias por seguir leyendo.**_

_**Les tengo una preguntita a uds. : les gustaría que en futuros caps suba el ratin lo sigo manteniendo en T?**_

_**tengo una par de caps adelantados pero podría cambiarles algunas cosillas... espero sus comentarios**_

_**gracias**_

_**Besos**_

_**-Bel-**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Estaba parado al lado de una farola, esperando mientras veía como la gente pasaba. Los nervios tomaron el control total de mi cuerpo. Rachel me había pedido que cambiara un poco el look, mejor dicho que abandone los jeans sueltos y las sudaderas y que vuelva el viejo Kurt, el glamoroso, el que en algún momento fue una diva fabulosa. Obviamente no la escuché, aquel Kurt había quedado en Lima, no lo haría volver. Luego de unas horas discutiendo con ella, legué a un acuerdo, me pondría unos pantalones negros ajustados (debo confesar que los extrañaba) y una camisa cuadrillé un poco entallada. Me había pedido que me ponga unas botas negras (hermosas), que me había regalado en mi último cumpleaños, que jamás usé y hoy no sería la excepción.

Me encontraba allí, esperando, esperándolo a él, era prácticamente las ocho y ningún rastro del joven moreno.

- seguro se arrepintió- pensé. Mi celular vibró, me estaba llamando.

- hola?-

- Kurt? Dónde estás? No logro verte, has llegado?-

- Oh Blain! Estoy justo en frente de la biblioteca, al lado de la farola-

- Mmmm… no logro verte Kurt, estoy caminando hacia allí-

-Creo…creo que te estoy viendo- levanto un brazo y lo saludo- te estoy saludando-

- oh! Vaya!... ahí te vi- cortó la llamada

Puede ver como Blaine se acercaba, con su sonrisa flamante.

- Lamento la tard… - se quedó callado, me miró de arriba abajo, como sorprendido- wow! Kurt… tu ropa… t-te ves…- me avergoncé demasiado, sabía que era mucho vestirme así.

- lo lamento, es demasiado, no?- le dije apenado. Él me seguía mirando, subiendo y bajando la vista, sonriendo.

- No Kurt! Estás… estás muy bien!- se sonrojó- lo que sucede es que estaba acostumbrado a verte con ropa…mmm… diferente-

- ya veo- no sabía como tomarlo, si era algo bueno o malo, lo que me había dicho

- Perdona, lo que quise decir es que te ves diferente, pero muy bien- suspiró mirando al suelo, tomando su cintura con ambas manos, parecía frustrado- parece que la embarro cada vez más con cada palabra, te ves muy bien Kurt, eso quería decir-

No pude contener mi risa, su nerviosismo y confusión eran muy tiernos y divertidos.

- Jajaja!, descuida, comprendí- el volvió a sonreír- gracias!-

- Podemos ir para el cine, así salgo de este momento incómodo que creé y evito hacer otros-

- jaja, de acuerdo!-

Caminamos un par de calles hasta el cine, compramos las entradas, elegimos, de todos los estrenos, una de terror (odio las películas de terror!). Compramos unas palomitas grandes y dos sodas. Finalmente nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos y esperamos que comience la proyección.

- Realmente no son muy fanático de las películas de terror, pero me hablaron muy bien de esta- me dijo Blaine mientras comía un par de palomitas.

- También yo, prefiero los musicales y las comedias románticas-

- en serio? Amo esas películas!- me dijo emocionado- la próxima vemos una-

El hecho de que dijo que habría una próxima vez, me sacó una sonrisa. La película comenzó. Era la típica película, que abusa de la falta de luz, el aumento brusco del volumen de la música, de la sangre y los gritos, pero igual daba miedo.

- ahhhhh!- grité, en uno de los saltos de volumen, fue tanto el susto que le había tomado la mano a Blaine, cosa que la saqué enseguida avergonzado.

La película seguía, la chica poseída ya había matado a la mitad del elenco prácticamente, y yo estaba sujeto como un gato a la butaca, mientras que Blaine estaba hipnotizado con la pantalla. En un momento, todo se había oscurecido en la película y de golpe aparece un espíritu escuchándose un estruendo muy grande.

- Dios esta película me va a matar!- dijo Blaine, quien tiró el resto de las palomitas y me había abrazado sin darse cuenta. Ante esto dejé de prestarle atención a la película, ya que él me abraza fuerte y tenía sus mejillas pegadas a las mías. Podía sentir su perfume y sus latidos acelerados, era el paraíso para mí. Luego de muchos litros de sangre derramados y gritos, la película terminó, Blaine aún seguía abrazándome fuerte. Las luces se prendieron y él me miró.

- Lo la… lamento Kurt- me soltó avergonzado- perdona no me había dado cuenta que te había agarrado-

- Descuida, no hay problema- "vuélvelo a hacer cuando quieras" pensé

Salimos de la sala, la gente estaba atormentada por la película. Blaine parecía nervioso por lo que había pasado.

- Creo que no dormiré por una semana luego de esto- dije para romper el hielo y que se sienta mejor.

- tienes razón!- rió- qué te parece si caminamos por el parque un poco?-

- Me vendría muy bien un poco de aire, ver tanta sangre me asqueó el estómago-

Caminamos por un camino delicadamente iluminado, hacia varios años que vivía en New York y nunca me había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Blaine tenía las manos en el bolsillo y miraba el suelo.

- Cuéntame, cómo ha sido la vida en Mckenly?- me pregunta

- Digamos que al principio, todo era fácil, nadie sabía que existía, pero luego de que salí del closet, fue algo… complicado, sumado a que el Glee Club no era sinónimo de popularidad… podrás imaginarte-

- entiendo-

- no lo creo, se que en Dalton tienen una ley de tolerancia cero con la violencia, en Mckenly me tiraban al basurero dos veces por día, granizados, era empujado contra los lockers todo el tiempo, y solo porque era yo mismo, no sabes lo que es ser el único chico gay de la escuela- soné un poco severo, pero era un tema que todavía me afectaba

- A principios de la secundaria, yo salí del closet, y fui al baile con mi amigo que también era gay, a la salida, mientras esperábamos que nos vengan a buscar nuestros padres, cinco chicos nos rodearon y nos dieron una golpiza impresionante, tuvimos que ir al hospital, a partir de ese día tenía muchísimo miedo y fue ahí que mis padres me transfirieron a Dalton, así que créeme, se cómo te sentiste-

- disculpa, no lo sabía- me sentí un tonto- realmente lo siento, lo que sucede es que es un tema complicado para mi-

- no hay drama, y dime cómo fue la reacción de tu familia cuando les dijiste que eras gay?-

- mmm… en realidad mi padre me dijo que lo sabía, porque cuando era pequeño le pedí de regalo de cumpleaños un par de zapatos de tacón, que él me quería tal y como era, que nada cambiaría, y en realidad nuestra relación mejoró mucho más- nos sentamos en un banco frente al río.

- eso es genial! Y tu madre?-

- mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeño-

- lo lamento- se apenó- no quise… soy un gran metepatas-

- descuida, no me afecta-

- y hermanos?-

- en realidad tengo un hermanastro, porque mi padre se volvió a casar, la verdad es que los quiero mucho. Carol es una mujer adorable. Ella me apoya en todo. Y Finn… bueno, tuvimos nuestras diferencias, hasta hace unos días, pero pudimos aclarar todo- él me escuchaba atentamente- y tu familia? Cómo lo ha tomado?-

- mi familia? Veamos…- suspiró- mi padre cuando se enteró no me habló por dos semanas, nuestra relación cambió mucho, mi madre lleraba cada cinco minutos y me decía que trataría de hacer lo que fuera por "curarme"- hizo el gesto de comillas con sus manos- pero finalmente me aceptó y mi hermano fue el único que me apoyó desde un principio, sin prejuicio alguno-

- lamento lo de tus padres-

- sabes? Creo que estudio leyes porque creo que es una forma de compensarles todo, como que con ese título en mis manos… no se…. Eliminaría cualquier sentimiento de culpa que tenga, como si eso sirviera, no?- rió, y miró la nada.

-mírame a mí, un vivo ejemplo de la farsa, castigándome por todo lo que vivió mi padre, las burlas, las preocupaciones, las agresiones, todo! Creo que si ve que sigo con su profesión, lo haré olvidar de todo y hacerlo feliz-

- esto apesta!-

- ni que lo digas-

- Sabes Kurt- volteó el torso para verme directamente- la verdad agradezco que hayas estado en la biblioteca estudiando aquella noche, es agradable encontrar una persona que te comprenda, que haya vivido las mismas cosas-

- si, yo también lo agradezco, realmente mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina interminable- le sonrío

El se acercó un poco más y me abrazó, yo le correspondo el abrazo.

- que bueno que hayas aparecido Kurt- me dice al oído. Nos soltamos y nuestras caras quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia, pude ver como sus ojos brillaban. Tenía una mirada dulce y profunda, pero también reflejaba dolor y angustia. Él me había tomado las manos, podía sentir su aliento cada vez más cerca. Había entrecerrado los ojos, al igual que él, cuando de repente suena mi celular, arruinando el momento por completo. Blaine se alejó y yo abro los ojos, busqué el bendito aparato.

- es un mensaje de una amiga- le digo. Era un mensaje de Rachel, la oportuna Rachel.

" _Y Kurt? Cómo va la salida? Ya lo besaste? : ) "_

- creo que es tarde, qué te parece si nos vamos?- me preguntó

- si, buena idea, mañana tengo que trabajar temprano en la mañana-

- te acompaño hasta tu casa-

- no es necesario, por Dios!, en serio no te preocupes-

- por favor, insisto, es un placer para mi-

- está bien-

Caminamos hasta la puerta de mi departamento, hablando tonterías.

- bueno aquí es- me paro en el pórtico, un escalón más arriba que él

- la pasé muy bien Kurt- se para frente mío, con las manos en los bolsillos

- yo también Blaine-

- qué te parece si mañana nos juntamos a la tarde en el parque de la universidad? Me gustaría mostrarte algo-

- suena bien, de acuerdo, salgo del trabajo a las tres, está bien?-

- es perfecto!- se me queda mirando

Bajo el escalón y le doy un beso en la mejilla, bastante largo.

- buenas noches Blaine, gracias por esta hermosa noche- me alejo y abro la puerta, él se queda parado viéndome

- buenas noches Kurt- me sonríe mientras entro

Entro al departamento, Rachel no estaba, seguro salió con Finn, por lo que le mandé un mensaje.

" _Mi querida amiga, tan oportuna… ya estoy en casa, la cita ha sido genial, pero nada ha pasado… me voy a dormir Rach, besos"_

Me acuesto en mi cama y cuando estaba por dormirme Rach me contesta

" _Upps! Lo siento… la ansiedad es más fuerte que yo… descansa cariño"_

* * *

Salí del trabajo, llevaba conmigo dos cafés y el sweter limpio de Blaine. Entré al parque de la universidad, había poca gente, se podía sentir el cantar de las aves en los árboles. Y lo ví, Bliane estaba sentado en el suelo, sobre un mantel, con una guitarra en mano, tan hermoso como siempre.

- Llegaste!- se levanta y me saluda con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo

- Lamento si me tardé un poco, pero mira lo que te traje- le enseñé los cafés- toma, está exactamente como te gusta- se lo dí- ah! Y además ten, está sano, salvo y limpio- le dí el sweter

- wow! Gracias Kurt, no era necesario que hagas esto- siente el perfume de la prenda-ohh con que esto era lo de brisa de montaña, no? jajaja, ven siéntate- el se sentó y me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Me senté bastante pegado a él, por lo que me corrí un poco sonrojado, pero el se movió y volvió a pegar nuestros cuerpos de lado- cómo has estado? Pudiste dormir después de la película?- me miró y le pegó un sorbo a su café- ahhh! Justo lo que necesitaba! Gracias Kurt-

- jaja, de nada, si pude dormir bien- le sonreí mientras tomaba mi café- y tu?-

- tuve que prender todas las luces de mi caso por un laaaargo rato, pero después caí desmayado, jajaja- acercó su guitarra

- hermosa guitarra-

- gracias! Es como mi tercera mano, significa mucho para mi, me acompaña a todos lados-

- es genial!- la intriga me estaba matando- ayer me dijiste que querías mostrarme algo?-

- Así es! Quería cantarte una canción, claro si es que tu quieres…-

- en serio?- me emocioné, nadie me había cantado una canción antes, por fin podría conocer su voz- quiero escucharla!-

- De acuerdo, ahí va…- se aclaró la garganta, y torció un poco su torso, para poder mirarme mejor. Comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes.

_It is amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
without saying a word you can light up the dark  
try as i may, i can never explain  
what i hear when you don't say a thing_

El tenía una voz hermosa, transmitía mucho sentimiento. Él seguía cantando.

_The smile on your face, lets me know that you need me__  
__there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me__  
__the touch of your hand says you'll catch me where ever i fall__  
__You say it best when you say nothing at all_

No podía creer que me estaba cantando esta canción, sus ojos brillaban resaltando ese color avellana profundo en ellos. Mi estómago había volcado y mi razón volado, era perfecto, todo en él.

_All day long i can hear people talking out loud__  
__but when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd__  
__try as they may, they can never divine__  
__what's been said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face, lets me know that you need me__  
__there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me__  
__the touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever i fall__  
__You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_The smile on your face, lets me know that you need me__  
__there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me__  
__the touch of your hand says you'll catch me where ever i fall_

___You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all__  
__you say it best when you say nothing at all_

_the smile on your face__  
__the truth in your eyes__  
__the touch of your hand__  
__lets me know that you need me_

Terminó de tocar las últimas notas con la guitarra, yo estaba mudo, impresionado con su voz, con sus ojos, era hermoso.

Nos quedamos en silencio, un buen rato, sólo mirándonos, hasta que pude hablar.

- Es… her..hermoso, tu voz… la canción, todo- no podía ni hablar

Blaine no hablaba, seguía mirándome. Se me acercó un poco más y puso su mano en mi mejilla. Fue acercándose lentamente sin perder el contacto visual, hasta que ambos cerramos los ojos. Sus labios impactaron con los míos. Sentí como una corriente recorría toda mi espina. Tomé su cuello, para sentir aún más el contacto de sus labios con los míos. Era el paraíso.

* * *

**Aquí un nuevo cap! Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Espero que les guste este cap.**

**La canción es When you say nothing at all de RONAN KEATING. Hermoso tema, me pareció muy Buena para estos dos muchachos.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Besos**

**-Bel-**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

El sostenía mi rostro con ambas manos, mientras yo tomaba su cuello. Blaine se separó suavemente, me sentía anestesiado.. noté como su mirada brillaba, sus pómulos enrojecían y su respiración se entrecortaba, al igual que la mía. De repente, bajó la mirada, su cara había cambiado, parecía avergonzado.

- lo … lo siento- susurró apenado- no debí… creo que mejor me voy- amago a levantarse, cosa que impedí, tomándolo del brazo y plantándole otro beso, pero este un poco más necesitado

Peleábamos por el control del beso, nuestras lenguas se encontraron, provocando un gemido en Blaine que me hizo perder la poca cordura que me quedaba. Sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente con los míos. Él me empujó un poco, recostándome sobre el suelo, Blaine me tomó entre sus brazos, y mis manos rodearon su cintura. Parecía como si ese beso, fuera el que nos salvaría la vida, y en cierta manera lo era.

- Bla… Blaine- trato de hablarle, el seguía besándome, mientras yo luchaba internamente, por un lado quería continuar pero por el otro, estábamos al aire libre, había gente en el campus- hay gente Blaine- fue lo único que pude llegar a decir.

Blaine se separó lentamente sin despegar su mirada de la mía, miró hacia ambos lados y se sonrojó, lo cual me hizo reir.

- me dejé llevar un poco- me dijo, mientras nos incorporábamos nuevamente pero sin separar nuestros cuerpos

- jaja, ya lo veo- era muy divertido ver la cara de Blaine y de las demás personas que presenciaron todo- tu guitarra?- miró a su alrededor buscándola, yo no la podía ver, levantó un poco la vista y comenzó a reir.

- jaja, ya la ví!- se levantó y dio unos paso al frente para recoger el pobre instrumento que fue expulsado durante todo el proceso, la tomó y volvió a sentarse a mi lado, mi risa era imposible de parar- que te parece una canción?-

- sería genial- Blaine empezó a tocar un par de acordes.

El resto de la tarde pasó, mientras hablábamos, Blaine tocaba alguna que otra canción, reíamos, nos mirábamos y algún que otro beso pasaba.

- está oscureciendo- me dice

- si, creo que mejor nos vamos-

Nos levantamos, juntamos las cosas y Blaine se quedó parado mirándome, como si quisiera decirme algo.

- Qué sucede?- le dije mientras terminaba de doblar el mantel del suelo

- esto va a sonar un poco estúpido, pero puedo tomarte de la mano?- sus ojos estaban en nivel cachorro mojado, su ternura era infinita. Me acerqué a él, sin despegar nuestros ojos, y tomé su mano, a lo que él sonrió.

Íbamos caminando, tomados de la mano, hasta mi casa. El sol ya se estaba poniendo, el cielo tenía un color rojo que se transformaba en amarillo.

- Kurt?- me dijo serio- puedo hacerte una pregunta?- nos quedamos parados en la puerta, frente a frente, aún tomados de la mano.

- si, por supuesto, pregunta lo que quieras-

- te gustaría volver a cantar?, digo…. Tu sabes a lo que me refiero… a cantar públicamente, no lo sé, tal vez, teatro?-

- En realidad, ahora estoy muy enfocado con recibirme, no lo sé, ya estoy oxidado…-

- Créeme que no lo estás, tu voz es hermosa, tienes un talento único Kurt, además es bueno hacer algo que te gusta realmente- se acercó un poco más a mi- como por ejemplo esto…- y me besó suave y dulcemente, fue un beso corto, pero necesario.

- Alguien te dijo alguna vez que puedes ser un buen orador?- reímos, el me tomó por la cintura, cuando me estaba por besar otra vez, alguien carraspeó su garganta.

- Rachel!- dije, separándome de Blaine- qué… qué haces aquí?-

- vivo aquí tontuelo, y ahora me gustaría pasar…- tenía una bolsa de supermercado cargando con los brazos- tuve que salir a comprar algunos víveres, porque sino moriremos de hambre- lo miró a Blaine de arriba abajo, y me sonrió

- oh! Discúlpame! Él es Blaine Anderson- los presente- Blaine ella es Rachel pesadilla Berry- Blaine rió y la morocha se quedó

- Ignora lo que dice de mi, lo dice porque canto mejor que él….- estaba a punto de contestarle una grosería pero ella me interrumpió- qué bueno conocerte!, te gustaría tomar una taza de café con nosotros?- Blaine me miró y la miró a ella

- De acuerdo, me encantaría si a Kurt le parece?-

- Por supuesto que me parece! Ven!-

- Déjame ayudarte con la bolsa- le dice Blaine a Rachel, tomando la pesada bolsa de papel-

- wow! Gracias, ven!, subamos…-

Entramos al departamento, Blaine estaba maravillado con la decoración del mismo.

- Qué hermoso departamento!-

- Gracias, lo decoramos nosotros- le digo- deja las cosas por aquí y ven a la cocina- él apoyó su guitarra con mucho cuidado y dejó el resto de sus cosas. Rachel ya había dejado dos tazas de humeante café en la barra, mientras se servía uno para ella.

Blaine se sienta en uno de los bancos y toma su taza, yo me siento a su lado.

- Gracias por el café- agradece a Rach

- de nada cariño, así que tu eres el Famoso Blaine Anderson- dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba con su taza de café- Kurt ha hablado muy bien de ti- la fulminé con la mirada mientras Blaine reía- eras un Warbler!-

- Así es! Ustedes iban juntos al Glee Club?- pregunta

- si con Rach fuimos archienemigos un buen tiempo, pero después ella aceptó que era más talentoso que ella y nos amigamos- reí provocando a Rach

- Eres imposible Hummel!, hablando enserio….-

- lo dije en serio- la interrumpí, la cual me golpeó el brazo- auch!- me saldría una marca por ese golpe.

- te lo mereces por bocón! Jaja- Blaine nos miraba con una gran sonrisa, parecía estar divirtiéndose- hablando en serio, con Kurt fuimos al Glee Club, si! no nos tratábamos muy bien al principio, pero después de todo, nos hicimos inseparables, él es mi reflejo masculino, compartimos muchos sueños juntos y otras cosas las cuales nos unieron bastante- me levanté y la abracé, después de todo, era verdad lo que decía y ella es mucho para mí

- Que bueno es tener amigos tan cercanos desde la secundaría!- rió

- Así es, y dime, Kurt me contó que trabajas en la biblioteca-

- si trabajo como cuidador nocturno-

Nos quedamos hablando los tres un buen rato acerca de montones de temas, el pasado, las competencias de coros, fue un rato muy bueno y a mi me alegraba ver lo bien que se llevaban Blaine y Rachel. Luego llegó Finn, que miró a Blaine intrigado.

- Hola Finn!- lo saludé- cómo has estado?-

- Bien- da la vuelta a la barra y le da un beso a Rach para saludarla, Blaine observaba todo- ustedes cómo han estado?- se acerca y me saluda

- Muy bien, ven!, te presento a Blaine Anderson, él es mi ….- me quedé callado mirando al Blaine, no sabía qué éramos exactamente, era muy temprano para decir novios, pero tampoco era un desconocido más, al parecer Blaine notó mi conflicto interno.

- soy su amigo- dijo mientras se paraba y le daba un apretón de manos a Finn- un placer-

- oh! Ya veo, soy Finn Hudson, el hermano de Kurt y el novio de Rachel-

- sabes que Blaine era un Warbler?, mejor dicho era el capitán de ellos- le pregunta Rach, Finn lo mira un poco sorprendido.

- En serio?, wow si que nos la hicieron difícil un año- le da una palmada en la espalda dejando a Blaine con una cara de dolor, Finn era un poco bruto.

- También estabas en el Glee Club?- le pregunta

- Así es, con Rach éramos los capitanes- mira su reloj- Kurt tu amigo se va a quedar a cenar?- me mira, no entendía por qué era tan cortante con Blaine

- oh no no, ya me tengo que ir- dice el morocho- tengo que juntarme con un par de amigos, algunos son ex Warbles también-

- De acuerdo, me voy a duchar, un gusto conocerte Blaine- le da un apretón de manos más y se acerca al oído de Blaine, le susurra algo, que ni Rach ni yo entendimos, sólo vimos que Blaine se ponía extremadamente colorado y asentía, finalmente sale de la cocina. Blaine me mira.

- cre… creo que me voy a ir ahora- estaba nervioso- fue un gusto conocerte Rach, la pasé muy bien, gracias por el café- la saluda.

- De nada Blaine, cuando quieras, espero verte pronto-

- Ven te acompaño a la puerta- le digo mientras lo sigo

Salimos del departamento, el sonrojo que tenía había bajado, me sentía mal. No se qué le había dicho Finn para haberlo puesto así.

- Lo siento, si mi hermano te dijo algo que te incomodara, él no tiene buen tacto con la gente como verás- miré al suelo, estaba muy avergonzado. El levanta mi cabeza y me mira con dulzura

- Es un buen hermano, estaba haciendo su trabajo- me toma por la cintura y me besa lentamente- mañana pasaré a visitarte en por tu trabajo-

- Genial, te esperaré- me da un corto beso y se va. Entro al departamento, Finn me debe un par de explicaciones, él había vuelto a la cocina con Rach.

- qué le has dicho a Blaine, Finn!?- se notaba en mi voz el enojo.

- relájate, no le dije nada grave, sólo que te cuidara…- rió- aunque con otras palabras- Rachel reía

- No lo vuelvas a hacer nunca más, ya estoy bastante grandecito para cuidarme solo Finn-

- Esta bien, prometo que no lo haré más, pero más vale que este chico se porte bien contigo, que no me entere…-

- Eres insoportable!- me sonrojé, parecíamos adolescentes

- jajaja, de acuerdo.. no te molesto más- seguía riendo- por cierto, tu padre me llamó y me dijo que viene la semana que viene, que no pudo avisarte porque tenías el teléfono muerto…-

- mmm?- busqué mi teléfono y efectivamente estaba apagado- ohh, lo llamaré más tarde-

Cenamos los tres juntos y después miramos una película. Antes de irme a dormir llamé a mi padre.

- hola?-

- hola papá, cómo has estado?

- Hola muchacho! Muy bien, Finn te avisó?-

- si me dijo que llegarías la próxima semana-

- si hijo, todavía no se bien, qué día, pero la semana que viene es seguro-

- De acuerdo, que bueno poder verte pa-

- a mi también me pone muy contento, quiero que me prepares uno de esos suflés tan maravillosos que haces hijo-

- está bien papá, pero uno pequeño, tienes que cuidarte-

- jaja, esta bien, mañana nos hablamos muchacho, cuídate y descansa-

- de acuerdo, gracias papá, tu también descansa, adiós!-

Al otro día estaba en el trabajo, justo me había tocado un turno con Cedes, por lo que le pude contar todo lo sucedido estos últimos días.

- Míralo tu al señor Kurt Hummel- me cargaba Cedes- ahora tiene un novio!- reía

- no somos novios- ella me mira desilusionada- aún…- reímos

- ohh! Pero cuánto falta?-

- hay que dejar que pase tiempo Cedes, recién nos conocemos, cuándo tenga que ser será-

- así es!- esa voz me resultaba familiar, era Blaine que estaba apoyado en la barra, escuchando toooda nuestra conversación

- Blaine! Hace mucho que estabas allí sentado?- me puse nervioso- lo suficiente, para ver cómo limpian la máquina de café y hablan a la vez… jajaja-

- Asi que tu eres Blaine Anderson, ex Warbler y trabajador de la librería, me olvido de algo?- le pregunta la morena

- mmm, adicto al gel de cabello?- le contesta sonriente- un placer- la saluda a Cedes

- Ella es Mercedes Jones, también era del Glee Club- le aclaro

- wow! Qué bueno que estén todos juntos después de mucho tiempo-

- somos como una gran familia- ríe la morena- de acuerdo Kurt, deja que yo termino con esto, vete, yo te cubro, total sólo queda media hora-

- en serio cedes?- la miro- graciaaaaass!- salto sobre ella para abrazarla. Dejo mi delantal y busco mis cosas. Blaine me sonríe- vamos?- le pregunto

- si vamos, un placer conocerte Mercedes-

- por favor dime Cedes-

- de acuerdo- tironeo de su brazo para que me siga, el se levanta y me abraza por la cintura, caminábamos hacía la puerta, él se detiene y se voltea hacia Cedes- por cierto, respondiendo a la pregunta que le hiciste, falta poco tiempo, te lo puedo asegurar!- le guiña el ojo, Cedes chilla de alegría, yo solo me quedé parado viéndolo-ahora si, vamos-

- lo tomo como una promesa- le digo en un susurro

- te doy mi palabra- y me da un beso mientras caminábamos por la calle.

* * *

**Aquí otro cap, no saben como me alegra el hecho de que ustedes lean este fic. Muchas gracias, en serio. Me gustaría poder actualizarlo más veces seguidas en la semana, pero se me complica demasiado, cuando sea posible lo haré.**

**Muchas gracias, de nuevo…. Ya se viene la cuarta temporada! Está cerca XD**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**Besos**

**-Bel-**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee, ni la canción, ni los personajes me pertenecen…**

* * *

Íbamos caminando, tomados de la mano.

- y dime, qué quieres hacer hoy?- le pregunto- parque? Museo? Exposición de Judy Garland?, exposición sobre la vida de Judy Garland? O tal vez…. Exposición sobre Judy Garland?- Blaine rió

- No sabía que te gustaba Judy…-

- para mi es como Barbra para Rachel- Blaine me mira sin comprender mucho- después que te lo explique ella- río- en fin, qué te gustaría hacer?-

- De acuerdo, si bien la exposición de Judy parece muy tentadora- me guiña el ojo- tengo otra cosa en mente-

-ohhh… y de qué se trata?, si es posible saber….-

- ya verás, por ahora tu sólo sígueme, confía en mi- me aprieta un poco la mano y me sonríe, como si pudiera decirle que no a esa sonrisa.

-mmmm… cuanto misterio…. Está bien-

Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras más hasta llegar a un edificio un poco antiguo, con frente de ladrillo a la vista, ventanas bastante grandes y un gran portón color verde. Entramos y subimos por la escalera hasta el tercer y último piso. Blaine buscó unas llaves y abrió la puerta de madera de roble, entramos y me quedé parado admirando lo grande que era el lugar. Tenía un techo bien alto, eso explicaba los ventanales que se veían desde afuera, todo con madera a la vista. Caminamos unos pasos y pude ver el salón completo, en un sector había un par de sillones con una mesita ratona, en otro costado se encontraba la cocina con una isla gigante, todo acero inoxidable, al izquierda, por lo que pude ver, estaba el baño y por último, lo que era prácticamente la mitad del lugar, una serie de instrumentos distribuidos.

- Y? qué te parece?- me pregunta Blaine

- Es… Es hermoso, aquí es dónde ensayas?-

- Correcto!, este es el lugar en el cual el resto del mundo no existe para mi, dónde me conecto con la música y me olvido de todo, bueno… por lo menos lo era hasta que te conocí…- se sonrojó

- ohh Blaine….- me le acerco y lo abrazo para poder darle un beso- eres maravilloso -

- Veo que viniste con compañía Blaine- una voz nos interrumpe, era un muchacho alto, castaño de ojos aguamarinas y al lado estaba otro muchacho, un poco más bajo que el primero, y rubio.

- jaja, déjame presentarte Kurt a Sebastian y Chandler, ellos son mis compañeros en la banda- me los presenta- chicos el es Kurt!- lo dijo con una sonrisa tan grande que me mató.

- Con que tu eres Kurt, un gusto- me dijo Sebastián un poco secante, este chico me parece que veía a Blaine con otros ojos.

- Wow Kurt! Un placer conocerte- se me acerca Chandler y me toma de las manos, este estaba un poco más emocionado de conocerme, cosa que Blaine también pareció notar ya que su sonrisa se borró al instante.

- El gusto es todo mío muchachos- les digo amablemente

Sebastian tomó su chaqueta de cuero y tomó a Chandler del hombro

- Mejor nos vamos amigo, no quiero presenciar esta escena demasiado melosa- dijo el más alto- nos vemos luego Blaine- le guiñó el ojo- de nuevo, un gusto Kurt- el más pequeño salió del agarre de Sebastián y se acercó a mi tomando mis manos de nuevo

- Fue un placer poder conocerte Kurt, espero poder verte en otra ocasión- yo me quedé parado, sin hablar sólo asentí. Blaine lo mató con la mirada- buee… bueno creo que mejor nos vamos…Adiós!-

Los dos jóvenes se fueron y Blaine lanzó un suspiró bastante pesado.

- son… agradables- le dije para romper el silencio

- si, le caíste muy bien a Chandler- me miró como esperando una respuesta, no podía creer que estaba un poco celoso, era muy tierno.

- no tanto como tu le caes a Sebastián- le redoblé la apuesta, el ríe y se me acerca lentamente tomándome por la cintura.

- Pero me caes mucho mejor tu- no pude evitar reírme lo que produjo que Blaine se sonrojara y me soltara- lo sé, no soy muy bueno con el romance, lo siento-

- Es una broma?- lo volví a acercar a mi- eres perfecto!- le dí un corto beso

- Qué te parece si cantamos algo?- me sonrió- quiero escuchar tu voz Kurt…. Es hermosa- me mira con cara de cachorro.

- no pongas esa cara! Eso no es jugar limpio!-

- si logra que cantes conmigo, lo vale-

- De acuerdo- él toma la guitarra y comienza con los acordes, sabía muy bien esta canción

Comienza a cantar, sin despegar sus ojos de mi, su voz sonaba calmada, muy suave, me volvía loco.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_Now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out_

_I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's gonna to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

Comienzo a cantar para acompañarlo, él se calla para escucharme

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

Se me acerca y me acompaña con los coros

_Listen to the music of the moment, maybe sing with me_

_All - ah peaceful melody_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved_

Cantamos a la vez…

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

Comienza a caminar por el lugar, sin dejar de tocar la guitarra y mirarme

_Scooch on closer dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and laughed_

_I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue_

Sus gestos al cantar eran adorables, se notaba que ponía todo el corazón.

_I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Well no no, well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

_Please don't, please don't, please don't_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Cause our time is short_

_This is out fate, I'm yours_

Termina con los últimos acordes y deja la guitarra en uno de los sillones que hay.

- wow!- se me acerca- Kurt… eres maravilloso- me toma por la cintura, algo que se le volvió un hábito, y me besa. Yo le respondo en seguida. Us manos recorrían mi espalda de arriba abajo, y las mías jugaban con su cabello, sacando de apoco las capas de gel que había en el. Sentimos un portazo que nos sobresaltó a ambos, un hombre, un poco más alto que Blaine, igual de morocho, que llevaba un sobretodo gris topo, había entrado.

- ok! Esto es asqueroso….- dice el hombre que seguía frente a nosotros en la puerta. Pude sentir como los músculos de Blaine se tensaban.

- Qué haces aquí!?- le dice Blaine de una manera poco gentil.

- te llamé, no me contestaste, averigüé un poco y me dijeron que podrías estar aquí- el hombre de traje me mira de manera bastante despectiva, de arriba abajo, con mucho asco- supuestamente aquí es donde ensayaban, no? Por lo que veo me informaron mal- era despreciable, Blaine estaba rojo de la ira, y todavía con un brazo me rodeaba la cintura firmemente- prefiero volver más tarde, cuando tú y tu… - me señaló con desprecio- "amiguito" terminen lo que diablos estén haciendo-

- Primero- dijo Blaine firme- él no es mi amiguito, como tú dices, él se llama Kurt Hummel y nosotros estamos… saliendo- me sonrojé un poco con lo último que dijo, el hombre me miró aún con más asco- segundo! Si no te atiendo es porque no quiero hablar contigo, y por último lo que tengas que decirme, dilo ahora y vete-

- prefiero volver más trade y hablar a solas, cuando tu … ahggg! Ni si quiera se cómo llamarlo- este hombre me estaba empezando a hacer enojar.

- te dije que se llama Kurt Hummel, no voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto, te lo voy a repetir de nuevo, si quieres decirme algo dilo ahora, en frente de él, y después vete-

- soy tu padre Blaine! A mi no me hablas así!- mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, así que este hombre era el homofóbico de su padre, ahora me cerraba todo, sabía muy bien cómo tratar con los de su clase.

- sabes que amor- le dije a Blaine acariciando su cuello y devolviéndole la mirada de asco a su padre- este hombre me aburrió, cuando termines de hablar col él, ven al baño que te voy a estar esperando para tomar una ducha bien calentita, como a vos te gusta cariño- le guiño el ojo y le doy un beso bien profundo, Blaine me sonríe ya que entendía por qué estaba haciendo esto, doy media vuelta y me voy sin antes verle la cara de bronca al padre del moreno.

- Cómo verás, estoy ocupado, así que habla de una vez y vete-le dijo Blaine. Fue lo último que pude escuchar. Me quedé encerrado en el baño hasta que sentí un portazo, Blaine y su padre habían discutido por un momento, no había podido escuchar el motivo de la charla. Me asomé al salón y lo vi a Blaine sentado en el apoyabrazos del sillón, mirando al piso, sólo pude abrazarlo.

- estas bien?- le pregunté

- lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto Kurt- se notaba la pena en su voz, lo abracé más fuerte.

- no tienes por que disculparte, ahora me puedo imaginar por todo lo que has pasado de pequeño Blaine- lo separo para ver su rostro, el cual tenía un par de lágrimas recorriéndolo.

- Gracias….- me mira

- por?-

- por entenderme, por acompañarme… por… por todo Kurt- me besa, puedo sentir el sabor de sus lágrimas.

Pasamos lo que quedaba de la tarde allí, abrazándonos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Esa noche, Blaine volvía a trabajar en la biblioteca, tal vez debería dale una sorpresa…

* * *

**Aquí otra cap! este me quedó un poco más corto, lo que pasa es que sino queda cortado el siguiente y no me gustaba como quedaba, a modo de recompensa este fin de semana por ahí los sorprendo con algún nuevo cap! no lo sé, vamos a ver como sale el finde XD**

**La canción es I'm yours de Bruno Mraz**

**Espero sus comentarios… y muchas gracias por leer**

**Espero que lo disfruten**

**Besos**

**-Bel-**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ni Glee, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Aclaración: como verán hay un cambio en el rating, pero no se ilusiones es algo muy sutil, ya estamos cerca de lo más importante, lo aviso antes de que me maten : ) espero que lo disfruten….**

Me encontraba en la cocina de mi casa, preparando unas galletas de avena y chocolate. Esta noche iría a la biblioteca a sorprender a Blaine y hacerle un poco de compañía. La puerta se abre, era Rachel.

- mmm… qué rico huele! No me digas que estás haciendo galletas!?- se saca su abrigo y me saluda.

- Asi es!, son para Blaine, se las voy a llevar esta noche- saco la bandeja del horno, las galletas estaban listas. Rachel atina a sacar una y yo le corro la bandeja- No! Son para Blaine!- me mira y me hace puchero.

- quiero probar una, mira si quedaron feas, se las das a Blaine y él muere por intoxicación, podrías dormir, eh? Tu conciencia te dejaría tranquilo? Ah?- volteé los ojos y le di una galleta.

- Es increíble lo que tu imaginación es capaz de crear por un poco de comida- le pega un mordiscón y cierra los ojos sintiendo el gusto.

- por estas galletas Kurt, daría lo que sea!- se limpia la boca con una servilleta- por cierto… lástima que tienes planes esta noche, porque vamos a salir con Cedes, Finn y Sam saldrán por su cuenta también-

- oh… mándale saludos, seguro te contará algo muy gracioso que pasó a la tarde, a la salida del trabajo- me mira extrañada- ya te vas a enterar-

- como sea…. Y dime tú piyueloooo… cómo va todo con Blaine?, han… avanzado?-

- Emmm… vamos bien, estamos bien-

- Eso es seguro… lo que quiero decir es… ustedes ya….- me hace un gesto con la cara. Cuando comprendo de lo que me habla me suben todos los colores al rostro.

- si lo que me estás preguntando es lo que yo creo que es….-suspiro- no, no ha pasado nada….-

- ouuhh-

- todavía- termino la frase, Rachel me tira una risa pícara. Me vibra el celular, era un mensaje.

" _Es impresionante cómo me extrañaron los libros durante este tiempo… de vuelta a la rutina de hablar con ellos… te extraño : ( -B"_

Este chico es pura ternura

" _No necesariamente tienes que hablarles, podrías cantarles… yo también te extraño -K"_

" _Gracias por darme una excelente idea… : ) –B"_

-Ay! Ayyy- suspira Rachel- el amor… el amor… bueno, mejor me voy a cambiar antes de que me contagies tu estado, mándale mis saludos al ex Warbler- me dijo mientras caminaba para su habitación.

Terminé de decorar las galletas con un poco de chocolate y las puse en una caja. Me cambié rápidamente y salí para la biblioteca. Una vez que llegué allí, me dirigí al salón de lectura, en donde se que Blaine estaría. Y así era, Blaine estaba sentado en su escritorio, jugando con un lápiz, parecía que estuviera escribiendo algo, me escondía detrás de una de las anchas columnas del edificio, teniendo una vista perfecta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se veía adorable, como siempre, y también muy aburrido. Tomé mi celular y marqué su número, su celular empieza a sonar, prácticamente salta de la silla para tomarlo. Se queda viendo un poco la pantalla sonriendo y finalmente atiende.

- Hola?-

- Y dime, cómo va el asunto del concierto para libros?- trataba de hablar lo más bajo posible para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba allí

-Kurt! No sabes las ganas que tenía de escucharte... les encantó, se quedaron sin palabras, y eso que son libros…. Jaja, que bueno que me llamaste- vi que se apoyó en el mostrador, me fui acercando suavemente hasta quedar a su espalda.

- y qué te parece una galleta?- le digo, él se sobresalta y se voltea.

- Kurt! Qué haces aquí! Me asustaste!- aun me hablaba por teléfono mientras me tenía al frente, yo reí y le hice un gesto con mi celular para que se diera cuenta de que me estaba hablando por medio de él, tardó unos segundos en caer, cortó el celular riendo y se me acercó- wow! Qué sorpresa!-

- sabía que estarías muy aburrido, por lo que decidí hacerte compañía- le mostré la caja que traía- y te hice galletas, por si tienes hambre- el tomó la caja y la dejó sobre el escritorio, me rodeó con sus brazos.

- Eres perfecto Kurt- me besó dulcemente- ven, sentémonos- me tomó de la mano y me dirigió a una de las mesas- ya traigo el café para acompañar estas delicias- salió corriendo entre los estantes, perdiéndolo de vista un poco. A los pocos minutos apareció con dos tazas de café bien humeante, me lo sirvió y se sentó.

- Muy bien…. Voy a probar una de estas galletas, tienen un muy buen aspecto- tomó una de la caja y la probó- MMmmmmm Kurt! Están deliciosas, en serio las hiciste tu?-

- si, te gustan?-

- son exquisitas!- arrimó su silla para estar más cerca mío, posó uno de sus brazos en el respaldo de mi silla, me miró fijo, su mirada reflejaba algo de angustia- lamento mucho lo de mi padre hoy, te trató muy mal, es una bestia-

- ya te dije que esta todo bien, no lo sientas, y si es una bestia, pero es su problema- le tomé la mano- estoy un poco preocupado por ti, te vi muy afectado por todo esto-

- todavía tiene la capacidad de ponerme así, es como su don, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien, en serio- con su brazo me acerca a él para que me apoye en su hombro, lo cual hice- pero no quiero hablar de él, quiero disfrutar de que te tengo aquí a mi lado- incliné un poco la cabeza y le besé el cuello.

- sabes, estas semanas han sido las mejores de mi vida hasta ahora- me levanto para verlo a la cara- antes de conocerte, tenía una vida muy rutinaria y aburrida, es como que había olvidado quién era, pero tu apareciste, y me devolviste una de las pasiones de mi vida, que es la música, y te lo debo a ti- a Blaine le brillaban los ojos, le tomo la mejilla y lo acerco para besarlo. Nuestros labios tomaron un rito más acelerado, él lamió mis labios para permitirle el paso a su lengua. Sentía una electricidad recorrer toda mi espalda, los labios de Blaine eran de lo más delicioso. Él comenzó a bajar su mano, recorriendo todo mi torso hasta mi cadera. Soltó mis labios y comenzó a besar mi cuello, sacándome un gemido, con mis manos empecé a tironear de su cabello, liberándolo un poco de todo el gel que tenía. Mientras Blaine seguía encarando mi cuello, comencé a desabrocharle los primeros botones de la camisa. Blaine subió un poco hasta mi oreja, mordía y lamía mi lóbulo.

- Oh Kurt… no sabes cuanto te deseo- me susurra, su respiración entre cortada chocando con mi piel provoca un tirón en mis pantalones, podía sentir como me estaba excitando, los pantalones me apretaban demasiado. Lo empujo un poco para poder volver a tomar sus labios, mis manos se posaron en sus muslos, rozando un poco su entrepierna, pudiendo notar que él también estaba bastante animado.

Lo empujé un poco más y me senté sobre él, sus manos se aferraron a mi trasero con firmeza. Él besaba mi cuello, succionando cerca de la clavícula, eso me dejaría una marca mañana. Mis manos bajaron por todo su pecho y se metieron bajo su camisa. Tenía el abdomen firme, un poco marcado y con algo de bello, se sentía hermoso. Abandonó mi cuello y tomó mis labios nuevamente, podía sentir su corazón latir bastante fuerte. Me empujó un poco más hacia él, para eliminar todo tipo de distancia entre nosotros, y pude sentir como su erección entraba en contacto con la mía, mas allá de los pantalones que traíamos puestos. El simple roce provoco un grave gemino en ambos. Las cosas estaban subiendo de tono, Blaine empezó a mover sus caderas aumentando la fricción existente entre nosotros, yo lo abracé bien fuerte y le mordí el cuello, no era el único que saldría con una marca.

- auch! Eso es venganza!- rió, con su mano atrajo mi mentón a su cara y me plantó otro beso. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar de nuevo, pero esta vez se desvió hacia el frente de mis pantalones, tomó la hebilla de mi cinto y tiró de el para abrirlo. Tenía que parar todo esto, antes de que no haya vuelta atrás, estábamos en la biblioteca, el lugar de trabajo de Blaine, si alguien entrara y nos viera, sería un completo desastre. Lo detuve con una mano, trataba de hablar pero se me hacía difícil, ya que Blaine estaba bastante ocupado en mi boca, aproveché cuando se separó un poco para tomar aire.

- Bla… Blaine… para…- no me había escuchado al parecer- espera Blaine, para!- se separó finalmente, y pude ver la imagen completa de su rostro todo colorado, el pelo revuelto y su respiración entre cortada, seguramente yo estaría igual.

- qué… qué sucede?- me pregunta agitado

- estamos en la biblioteca Blaine, tenemos que parar… tenemos que enfriarnos, no es lugar ni momento para esto- me miró por un segundo, soltó mi trasero y levantó sus manos.

- tie… tienes razón- me levanté de Blaine y lo ayudé a él a hacer lo mismo- lo… lo lamento, me dejé llevar un poco-

- deja de disculparte! Yo también colaboré bastante…- volteé para ver un poco alrededor y vi que la caja de galletas no estaba, al igual que las tazas- oye, dónde están las cosas?- le pregunté confundido. Blaine buscó con la mirada mientras se acomodaba el pelo, de repente empezó a reir, rodeó la mesa.

- jaja, aquí están!- levantó las tazas y la caja que estaba completamente destruida- aquí están las galletas… bah! Lo que quedan de ellas- reimos

Nos sentamos de nuevo, pero esta vez enfrentados, para no tentar las cosas. Nos quedamos hablando un largo rato, hasta que vimos que los rayos de luz asomaban por los ventanales del edificio. Miro la hora y eran ya las seis de la madrugada, el tiempo había pasado bastante rápido.

- wow! Mira la hora que es- le digo mientras le muestro el celular- ya terminó tu turno!-

- oh! Tienes razón- se levantó de la silla y se estiró- la mejor noche de trabajo en mi vida!-

- Misión cumplida entonces!- dejo escapar un bostezo- creo que mejor me voy a dormir-

Blaine se me acerca lentamente y me toma de las manos.

- Kurt me gustaría preguntarte algo-

- Dime, lo que quieras!-

- te gustaría venir a mi departamento, quisiera dormir contigo… no haremos nada, no te preocupes, sólo quiero dormir contigo- activó sus ojos de cachorro.

- Me encantaría- le sonrío

- Genial!, espérame que debo apagar las luces y preparar todo para el otro encargado y somos libres- Blaine corrió por todo el lugar, llevando papeles, apagando las luces, tomó su abrigo y su bolso.

Salimos del edificio, los rayos de sol nos pegaban en la cara y la brisa de la mañana nos dejaba una leve caricia en las mejillas. Caminamos un par de calles, hasta legar al departamento de Blaine. Él vivía en un tercer piso, en un edificio bastante pequeño, de pocos departamentos. Blaine buscó las llaves en su bolso y abrió la puerta.

- Bienvenido!- me dijo mientras extendía su brazo para mostrarme el lugar- qué te parece?-

El lugar era muy Blaine, estaba pintado de un color azul muy leve, tenía un sofá y una mesita ratona frente al televisor, la cocina estaba aparte, y también era bastante grande. Tenía un gran mueblo con un montón de discos y películas y al lado una guitarra.

- me encanta- le sonreí

- ven, que te muestro el resto de la casa y te doy algo para dormir- me tomó la mano y me dirigió por un pasillo- aquí está el baño y aquí…- quedamos frente a una puerta, la cual abrió- …está mi habitación- como corresponde era muy elegante, también muy estilo Blaine, él sacó de una cómoda un pantalón y una playera negra- creo que esto puede funcionar, estos pantalones me quedan largos de pierna así que creo que te irán muy bien- los tomé y me fui a cambiar al baño. Apenas me puse el pantalón empecé a reírme ya que me quedaba bastante corto, al parecer Blaine me escuchó.

- Me imagino que ya te probaste los pantalones- escucho su voz tras la puerta- tan mal está?- su comentario me hizo reír aún más, abrí la puerta y él ya estaba con un piyama puesto color bordó, otra imagen muy adorable. Me miró de arriba abajo y rió.

- No está tan mal- le digo

- una vergüenza mi estatura- dice apenado

- a mi me parece perfecta- lo abrazo y le beso la frente, tro bostezo se me escapa, el sueño me estaba pasando factura

- vamos a dormir- entramos a la habitación y nos quedamos parados frente a la cama- en qué lado duermes?-

- en cualquiera- le contesto, él se acuesta del lado izquierdo, yo lo sigo y me acuesto también.

- ven más cerca- me pide. Me acerco y me rodea con sus brazos dejándome en una posición bastante cómoda sobre su pecho- gracias Kurt por esta noche- él me acaricia el brazo con su pulgar.

- cuando quieras- su respiración sonaba tan profunda que me tranquilizaba y relajaba. Los párpados me pesaban mucho y el calor de la cama sumado al calor de cuerpo de Blaine, provocaron en mi un sueño inmediato.

**Aquí el cap que les prometí, ya estamos muy cerca del cap que más me gusta de esta historia.. estoy ansiosa, loséXD.. bueno, espero que les haya gustado…. Espero sus comentarios**

**Besos**

**-Bel-**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen**

Me besaba apasionadamente, nuestros cuerpos estaban prácticamente desnudos, salvo por la ropa interior. Comenzó a besar mi cuello y morder mi hombro.

-Blainee- gemí

Él seguía bajando, dejando besos, mordidas, chupones

-Ohhh Blaine-

- Kurt?-

- Oh Blaine- sus labios seguían bajando por mi pecho, besando cada centímetro de piel, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda baja, él seguía bajando, dejando ese camino de besos hasta llegar a mi bajo vientre, se detuvo y bajó lentamente mis boxers, exponiendo toda mi extensión, la miró por un segundo que parecía interminable- por favor Blaine!- rogué, el moreno pasó su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, provocando en mi un grito ahogado. Empezó a succionar suavemente, estaba extasiado de placer- ohhhh! Blaine no pares! Dios!-

-Kurt?-

- no pares Blaine!- sus manos libres tomaron mis brazos

- despierta Kurt!-

Abro los ojos y veo a Blaine, un poco sonrojado, a mi lado, yo estaba abrazando a una almohada.

- Buen día dormilón!- me dice y me da un beso en la frente

- Buen… buen día- estaba un poco confundido, excitado y avergonzado- dime que no hablé dormido?-

- De hecho…- gira en si mismo para poder quedar boca abajo y verme más directamente- al parecer tuviste algunos sueños… diríamos interesantes- levanta un ceja- me intriga saber qué soñabas, ya que parece ser que estaba involucrado – por suerte no sólo tenía las sabanas para tapar la evidente erección que tenía, sino que también tenía la almohada que abrazaba.

- He soñado un par de… cosas- dije nervioso- y puede ser que hayas estado en alguno de mis sueños- se me acerca un poco más, en su mirada había un cierto dejo de obscuridad.

- y por lo que ocultas bajo esa almohada, debe haber sido muyyy interesante ese sueño- quedé completamente mudo mirándolo, él se me acercó y me besó lenta pero profundamente, como si quisiera guardar en su memoria cada parte de mi boca. Se pone encima de mí mejor dicho, encima de mí y de la almohada, recargando su peso en los brazos. Ríe en mi boca mientras saca la almohada del medio y nuestros cuerpos entran en contacto. Mis manos se aferraron a su espalda, recorriéndola por completo. Blaine por su parte, empuja con una de sus rodillas mis piernas para que las abra, y él se acomoda, dejando en contacto nuestras entrepiernas, que parecían bastante animadas.

El ligero roce provocaba gemidos ahogados, la ropa era un estorbo, por lo que le saco la parte de arriba del piyama. Mis ojos escanearon cada centímetro de piel, su torso era perfecto, tallado por los Dioses.

- no me sigas mirando así Hummel, porque no respondo de mí- me dice, a lo que le respondí con mi mano recorriendo todo su pecho- te lo advertí!- me toma firmemente los muslos y pega sus labios a mi cuello, mordiendo y besando.

Mi mente se nublaba por completo, quería más, necesitaba más. Me quitó la remera de un tirón y me volvió a besar. El simple contacto de su pecho con el mío aumentó el deseo. Volvió a abordar mi cuello pero fue bajando hasta la clavícula, parecía que se iba a hacer realidad el sueño que inició todo esto. Continuaba bajando hasta mis tetillas, torturando una de ellas.

-Blaine!- gemí, su lengua era el paraíso.

Poco a poco, o mejor dicho, beso a beso, fue llegando a mi vientre, ami ombligo. Mientras el me torturaba besando mi panza, sus manos masajeaban mi trasero.

-Blaine, por favor- le suplico, él ríe y me mira por un segundo. Continua bajando hasta la zona del pantalón, con sus manos, suavemente comienza a bajarlo, este chico era la máquina de tortura más sexy que conocí en mi vida. A medida que me lo va sacando, va depositando un beso, cuando está llegando a mi ya no disimulable erección, mi celular suena.

-por favor no contestes- me pide con una voz un poco ronca- sólo…ignóralo- sólo pude asentir. Blaine retomó el trabajo de tortura que estaba realizando en mi, pero esta vez me sacó el pantalón de un fuerte tirón, quedándome en boxers. Me miraba con un poco de malicia, disfrutaba el poder que tenía sobre mí. Comenzó a besar el hueso de mi cadera y a bajar, con la misma lentitud, mi ropa interior, mi mente pedía vacaciones, mis sentidos estaban extasiados de tanta información. El celular vuelve a sonar, sacándome del trance de placer por el que pasaba, debía contestar para poder seguir.

- debo contestar, así podemos seguir- le digo, con la poca voluntad que pude juntar, Blaine resopla, pero me libera. Busco el teléfono en la mesita de luz, era un llamado de un número desconocido.

-Hola?-

- por fin atiendes hijo!- me quedé helado

- pa…. Papá! Eras tú el que llamaba?-

-asi es, qué pasa que no me atendías?-

-Emmm, yo … estaba… y después…. Bueno… - empecé a balbucear, Blaine me miraba sin entender nada.

- Como sea! Tengo una sorpresa para darte-

- una sorpresa? Qué sorpresa?-

- en una hora y media llego allí- si estaba excitado, todo se había enfriado de golpe

- a qué te refieres con que en una hora y media estás aquí?-

- a que en una hora y media llego y si puedes, me podrías pasar a buscar al aeropuerto?-

- oh!- me quedé en blanco por un momento- está… está bien! Pasaré por ti papá-

-Perfecto muchacho! Gracias, nos vemos en un rato-

- nos vemos papá- corto el teléfono y lo tiro en el colchón. Blaine me mira expectante.

- ahhhh- me acuesto de golpe boca arriba

- qué sucede?- me pregunta mi moreno sexy, sin entender nada.

- era mi padre, para avisarme que en una hora y media llega y que si podía pasarlo a recoger al aeropuerto- Blaine miró al piso

- oh…- parecía decepcionado- supongo que te tienes que ir ahora no?-

- mmm si- no podía resistir esa cara- pero podríamos desayunar juntos, qué te parece?-

Blaine saltó de la cama y me dio un ligero beso en los labios, la sonrisa volvió a su cara.

- Ya preparo el café, si quieres cámbiate aquí o lo que quieras, es tu casa- sale de la habitación.

Decidí por ir al baño a cambiarme, me lavé la cara, usé un poco de enjuague bucal que tenía Blaine y me peiné. Al salir del baño se podía sentir un aroma exquisito a café, voy hacia la cocina y Blaine había servido los cafés con una pila inmensa de tostadas, manteca, queso y mermeladas de distintos frutos. Me siento bien pegado a él.

- Dime con qué te gustaría la tostada-me pregunta mientras toma una y un cuchillo

-mmm, con queso estaría muy bien- él me la prepara y me la entrega

Desayunamos mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa, reíamos y cada tanto Blaine besaba mi mejilla, era una escena la cual no me molestaría repetir todos los días.

- Muy buen desayuno- digo estirándome- creo que me tengo que ir- a Blaine se le cambia la mirada- pero esta tarde noche podríamos hacer algo, qué te parece una cena? Seguro que llevaré a mi padre a cenar, si quieres, puedes unírtenos –

- mmm, de acuerdo, no sé a qué hora saldré del ensayo, pero seguro que puedo-

- genial! A la tarde te llamo, para poder arreglar los detalles, y de paso para escuchar un poco tu voz- lanza una pequeña risita

- debo admitir que te voy a extrañar un poco, así que estaré esperando tu llamado-

- Bueno, mejor me voy, sino no podré irme nunca más, y mi padre echará raíces en el aeropuerto-

- Suena lindo la idea de que nunca te vayas- me toma de la cintura, mientras me acompaña a la puerta- podríamos tener desayunos así siempre, por ejemplo…-

- Basta Blaine, que mi voluntad es muy débil, tengo que ir a buscar a mi padre- abro la puerta y la cruzo- bueno me voy, nos vemos luego Blaine- él me mira como esperando algo, que sabía muy bien lo que era- mmm qué me estoy olvidando?- me hago el confundido y pensante – Ah! Esto!- le tomo la cara y le planto un beso- ahora si, adios- y me voy .

- Adios Kurt!-

Ya en le aeropuerto, miro los vuelos que arribaron buscando el de mi padre, para saber la puerta. Para ser día de semana, el lugar estaba bastante desierto. Tomo asiento en un banco frente a la puerta donde llegaría el vuelo. La gente comienza a salir de allí, y lo veo a mi padre, de traje, con cara de cansancio, me levanto para que me vea y le hago seña.

- Bienvenido papá!- me acerco y lo abrazo, extrañaba mucho sus abrazos

- hijo, que bueno verte! Has crecido?-

- papá! Ya dejé de crecer hace tiempo- bromeo

- te veo más alto, lo que significa que me encogí-

- Cómo estás? Fue bueno el vuelo? Y Carol?-

- Wow hijo, una pregunta por vez- ríe

- lo siento jaja-

- vamos a buscar la valija?-

- De acuerdo, después vamos a dejar las cosas en casa y después a almorzar-

- No, no, yo me voy a un hotel hijo, ya lo reservé, además Carol va venir en unos días, no le digas nada a tu hermano porque es una sorpresa, pero un almuerzo no estaría mal-

- está bien-

Buscamos la valija y lo acompañé al hotel. Después de que mi padre acomodó sus cosas , decidimos almorzar en el restaurante que había en el hotel. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas y ordenamos el menú del día.

- dime hijo cómo estás?-

-Bien-

- Veo que estás bien, pero dime, cómo estás, qué has hecho, la universidad, algo nuevo que contarme?- lo único que mi cabeza devolvía era Blaine, Blaine, Blaine!

- ok! Veamos, la universidad bien, estoy esperando el resultado del último examen que rendí, si lo apruebo, quedaría hacer sólo la tesis y me estaría recibiendo- mi padre asentía- Rachel sigue loca cómo siempre, mejoré mi relación con Finn luego de hablar bastante y aclarar un par de cosas-

- En serio? Qué buena noticia!-

- y … bueno… conocí a alguien- dije tímidamente, mi padre me mira como esperando que continúe

- conociste a alguien? Alguien como un amigo nuevo o alguien….ya tu sabes- se enredó un poco con las palabras

- Hemos salido un par de veces.. bah! Bastante-

- Cuéntame todo- parecía animado y curioso

- su nombre es Blaine Anderson, estudia leyes aquí y trabaja en la biblioteca, lugar donde lo conocí-

- con que Blaine Anderson…- toma un sorbo de su bebida- y dime, va para serio la cosa?- yo me preguntaba lo mismo

- al parecer si-

- wow! Kurt eso es realmente bueno, me alegro muchísimo hijo-

- Tal vez, esta noche venga a cenar con nosotros, yo lo invité, si estás de acuerdo?-

- Me encantaría conocerlo!-

Continuamos el almuerzo, nos pusimos al corriente con todo, la familia, el trabajo, su salud. No me dejó pagar la cuenta, como era habitual. Yo me tenía que ir a trabajar, mi padre aprovecharía descansar de su viaje, quedamos en que nos encontraríamos para cenar a las ocho. Nos despedimos y me marché.

Llegando a la cafetería, veo por la vidriera a Blaine hablando con Cedes de una forma bastante compinche, entro por atrás, para poder espiar de lo que estaban hablando. Me escondo entre unas cajas.

- Perfecto! Ahora la llamo a Rachel, para terminar de arreglar todo… muchas gracias Cedes, me ayudaste muchísimo- le dice Blaine- mejor me voy antes de que venga Kurt, nos vemos Cedes!-

- nos vemos cariño, suerte con todo esto! Después avísame cómo salió todo, aunque de seguro me vaya a enterar- le contestó la morena.

Blaine se marchó, yo estaba muy intrigado, de qué estarían hablando, por qué Blaine quería irse antes de que yo llegara. Qué me están ocultando estos dos, y qué tiene que ver Rachel en todo esto? Salí de mi escondite y me puse el delantal, caminé hacía Mercedes, que estaba completamente distraída con la cafetera.

- Hola Cedes!- dije en un tono bien alto, sobresaltándola- cómo estas?- le sonrió con mi mejor cara de inocente

- Bebe! Me asustaste! Cuándo entraste? No sentí la puerta-

- oh, entré por atrás, tenía que dejar unas cajas- mentí- alguna novedad?-

- Nop, ninguna-

Tenía que averiguar qué estaban tramando.

En mi descanso, llamé a Blaine, como lo había prometido.

- Hola Kurt!-

- Hola Blaine, cómo estás?-

- Ahora que escucho tu voz, mucho mejor- debía admitir que usaba bastantes frases cursis, pero me encantaba

- qué hiciste en el día?- quería ver si me mentía

-mmmm… no mucho, en realidad, desde que te ví por última vez, fui a la universidad, almorcé, pasé por un café en la cafetería, lástima que tu no estabas, y ahora estoy ensayando con los chicos- de acuerdo no me mintió, eso me sacó una sonrisa- y tu? Llegó bien tu padre?-

- Oh… si llegó bien, almorcé con él y ahora estoy trabajando, escucha a las ocho saldremos a cenar, te parce encontrarnos antes?-

- Uh… no creo que pueda, tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes, pero dime el lugar e iré directamente hacia allí-

- Emmm, está bien, iremos la restaurant que está a la otra cuadra del cine al que fuimos aquella vez, lo ubicas?-

- Si, se cual es, perfecto cariño- cariño? Mi estómago dio un vuelco al oír esa palabra- estaré allí a las ocho, debo seguir con el ensayo, nos vemos en unas horas…-

- De acuerdo, ve, nos vemos-

- te mando un beso enorme, Adiós-

- Yo otro, adiós-

Ya en el restaurant, que por cierto era bastante elegante, cosa que no sabía, mi padre había reservado una mesa.

- Es muy bonito el lugar no?-

- la verdad que sí, no parecía tan elegante desde afuera- le digo mientras tomamos asiento.

- Este muchacho… cómo era su nombre?_

- Blaine-

- Blaine! Vendrá?-

- Si, él me avisó, que vendría y nos encontraría aquí directamente-

- oh… ya veo-

Justo cuando mi padre terminó de decir la frase, vi a Blaine llegar, con un traje azul que le quedaba como los dioses. Blaine recorrió el lugar con laminada buscándonos.

- ahí está- le digo a mi padre mientras me levanto para que me pueda ver, estaba muy nervioso por el momento. Blaine logra verme, y se acerca a la mesa.

- Hola Kurt, llegué tarde?- me saluda con un pico- traté de llegar lo más rápido posible-

- Llegaste perfectamente- le sonrío y me quedo viéndolo a los ojos, hipnotizado, mi padre carraspea su garganta, haciéndome volver a la realidad- Oh! Lo siento! Papá, él es Blaine Anderson, Blaine él es mi padre- los presento, mi padre se levanta, se abrocha su saco, y le estrecha la mano a Blaine.

- Burt Hummel, un placer muchacho-

-Blaine Anderson, señor el placer es todo mío-

**Aquí nuevo cap, gracias por todas sus reviews, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando como va la historia.**

**Escucharon ya las nuevas canciones de la temporada 4? XD!**

**Proximo cap… va estar interesante, lo prometo : )**

**Besos**

**- Bel-**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen**

La cena fue bastante tranquila. Mi padre y Blaine parecían tener muchos puntos en común. Luego de que mi padre interrogara a cerca de la vida y obra de Blaine, hablaron de football, mecánica. Resulta ser que Blaine era un gran conocedor del mundo de la mecánica automotriz, debido a que su padre lo obligaba a ayudarlo, durante los fines de semana, en la reparación de su propio auto, creyendo que esa era una manera de hacerlo más heterosexual.

Íbamos por el postre cuando finalmente preguntó

- y dime muchacho, qué intenciones tienes con mi hijo?- me atraganté con el helado que había pedido al escuchar semejante pregunta. Blaine lo miró y me miró a mi. Se limpió la boca con la servilleta, mientras terminaba de tragar. Se volvió hacia mi padre, mirándolo seriamente, yo estaba congelado, tenía miedo de su respuesta y de la posible reacción de mi padre.

- Señor, realmente… nunca he conocido a nadie como Kurt, él es maravilloso, me paso día y noche pensando en él desde que lo conocí- Burt lo miraba atentamente- quiero muchísimo a su hijo señor- mi corazón se detuvo al escucharlo- y pretendo tener una relación seria con él, siempre y cuando Kurt quiera- me mira y mi estómago estalla en miles de mariposas- le puedo asegurar que cuidaré a su hijo con mi vida, su felicidad es todo para mi- mi padre, que estaba tan boquiabierto como yo, me lanza una mirada.

- wow!- dice Burt- no me esperaba una respuesta así… sólo espero que no lastimes a mi hijo y que lo cuides, me pareces un buen chico, tienes mi respeto- Blaine me mira sonriendo, yo me sentía en las nubes- bueno… la verdad que disfruté mucho la cena, pero ya estoy cansado, me voy a ir a dormir… fue un verdadero placer conocerte Blaine- se levanta y le da un apretón de manos- seguramente te veré mañana-

- igualmente señor, fue un gusto conocerlo-

- dime Burt muchacho-

-De acuerdo- le sonríe

- hijo, mañana voy a hablar con Carol para arreglar su llegada, cuando tenga todo preparado, te aviso, te parece?-

- Si… si papá- fue la primera frase que pude decir dentro de mi estado de shock

- me voy… aquí tienes para la cuenta- me dio el dinero

- por favor señor, yo invito- le dijo Blaine

- No, para nada muchacho, yo invito y no me digas señor-

- insisto Burt-

- No! Es mi última palabra, aprovechen y salgan a tomar un café o lo que sea- dijo- nos vemos hijo, cualquier cosa me llamas, de acuerdo?-

- si papá, descansa un poco-

- lo haré.. adiós y cuídense!- saludó y se marchó.

Blaine me miró y se sentó a mi lado, bien pegado.

- La… lamento si mi padre fue un poco….- no podía armar una frase, él estaba muy cerca mío.

- shh! Descuida, tu padre es un tipo excelente, me cayó muy bien- pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros- qué te parece un paseo antes de que me vaya a trabajar?-

- De.. de acuerdo-

Salimos del restaurant, y caminamos hacia el parque de la biblioteca.

- Kurt?-

-hmmmm-

- necesito pedirte un favor-

- lo que sea, sólo dime-

- mañana necesito que estés listo a eso de las nueve y media de la noche en tu casa, que pasaré por ti-

- de acuerdo.. pero tengo dos preguntas… por qué? Y la segunda, no trabajas también mañana?-

- jaja, por el trabajo no te preocupes, porque arreglé que me cambien el horario por mañana, y el por qué no te lo voy a decir, es una sorpresa que quiero darte- me dice guiñándome un ojo

- no es justo, quiero saber o al menos algo más de información-

- nop! Confía en mi!- llegamos a la entrada de la biblioteca- entonces, mañana nueve y media estate listo, de acuerdo?-

- estaaa bien- rodeé los ojos, el me da un corto beso y se despide.

Al otro día, Rachel no apareció en ningún momento, debía de estar muy ocupada con los ensayos, al igual que Finn que seguro la debe estar acompañando. El trabajo estuvo bastante tranquilo, Cedes parecía un poco ansiosa, pero seguro era porque esta noche saldría con Sam. Las horas pasaron y la noche finalmente llegó.

Eran las nueve y media, el timbre sonó. Abro la puerta y Blaine estaba ahí, tan hermoso como siempre. Le doy un pequeño beso y lo hago pasar.

- muy bien, son las nueve y media, aquí me tienes, cuál es la sorpresa?-

- wow! Hola cariño. Cómo estas? Cómo ha sido tu día?, yo estoy bien gracias- me dice burlonamente- jaja, eres adorable cuando estás ansioso…-

- me estás matando con la intriga Blaine!-

- esta bien! Voltéate- me ordena, yo lo hago en seguida.

Él pasa un pañuelo negro por mi rostro y lo ata, tapándome los ojos, no podía ver nada.

- Qué estás haciendo!?- le pregunto mientras trato de quitarme la venda

- Shhhhh!- el baja mis manos- relájate, lo que sucede es que no quiero que veas el camino, te dije que es una sorpresa…-

- Blaine!-

- tranquilo, ya verás- me toma por la cintura y me va conduciendo, guiándome a cada paso- mejor salimos ahora-

Al parecer tenía un taxi parado en la puerta, por lo que pude sentir, nos subimos en el.

- ahora vamos al lugar que le mencioné, por favor- le ordena

El auto hizo un viaja bastante largo. Bajamos del taxi y Blaine me seguía guiando. Pasamos por un lugar por donde había muchas escaleras. Hasta que finalmente nos detuvimos.

- De acuerdo, cuando te diga, te sacas la venda, ok?-

- ok!- sentí como se alejaba de mi

- Listo, puedes sacártela ahora-

La venda recorrió lentamente mi rostro, una fuerte luz me alumbraba, sin dejarme ver con nitidez el lugar.

- Don… dónde estamos?- le pregunto mientras me refriego los ojos para ver mejor. Empiezo a recorrer el lugar con la mirada- No… no puede ser- doy unos pasos hacia el frente para poder ver mejor, estábamos en un teatro, en una sala enorme, llena de butacas rojas aterciopeladas, con palcos en los costados, una verdadera sala de teatro- Blaine…- suspiro al darme cuenta de que estaba sobre un escenario. El sentir esa manera bajo mis pies, tan conocida pero a la vez tan olvidada.

Las luces quemando mi rostro, el olor de la pintura y del telón, me hizo volar unos cuantos años atrás, donde realmente era feliz, mas allá de todo, era yo mismo.

Una lágrima se me escapó por toda la nostalgia que sentí. Millones de recuerdos afloraron en mi mente. Volteo buscándolo a él, al causante de toda esta lluvia de emociones y recuerdos, y lo veo en un costado, contemplándome, con una hermosa sonrisa pegada en el rostro. Se acerca hacia mi, a paso lento, sin perder el contacto visual, su mirada color avellana era un lugar donde podía refugiarme.

- Blaine- alcanzo a decirle antes de tirarme en sus brazos, tratando de contener todas las lágrimas. Él me toma bien fuerte y besa mi cuello- gra… gracias, no se cómo lo hiciste, ni por qué, pero gracias- él nos separa un poco y me mira.

- digamos que estuve hablando con dos muchachas que te conocen bastante bien, me contaron algunas cosas y en seguida me puse en marcha para darte esta sorpresa- eso explicaba porque tanto cuchicheo con Cedes y Rachel, me toma la mano y la pone en su pecho, pudiendo sentir como su corazón golpeaba fuertemente- esto es lo que siento cada vez que estoy contigo Kurt, eres… eres muy importante para mi, es por eso que hago esto- no podía creer que esto estaba pasando, estaba embobado ante la mirada de Blaine- pero esto no termina aquí- me suelta y sale corriendo, baja el escenario y se pone en la primera fila de asientos, levanta su mano y hace un gesto, inmediatamente todas las luces se centran en el lugar donde estaba parado y Blaine toma asiento.

- quiero oírte cantar Kurt, se que deseas hacerlo… hazlo- yo lo miro entre impresionado y horrorizado. Hace mucho tiempo que no subía a un escenario y menos para cantar, pero tenía una sensación de cómo si hubiese sido ayer todo. Sabía muy bien qué cantar, así que tomé un poco de aire, para disipar cualquier nudo en la garganta y me dejé llevar.

Podía imaginar la melodía en mi cabeza….

_I don't know why I'm frightened  
I know my way around here  
The cardboard trees, the painted seas, the sound here  
Yes, a world to rediscover  
But I 'm not in any hurry  
And I need a moment  
_

Me movía por el escenario y la luz me seguía.

_The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways_  
_The atmosphere as thrilling here as always_  
_Feel the early morning madness_  
_Feel the magic in the making_  
_Why, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

Blaine me miraba, sus ojos brillaban como nunca, escuchaba atentamente.

_I've spent so many mornings just trying to resist you_  
_I'm trembling now, you can't know how I've missed you_  
_Missed the fairy tale adventure_  
_In this ever spinning playground_  
_We were young together_

Esta canción podía describir perfectamente lo que sentía.

_I'm coming out of make-up_  
_The lights already burning_  
_Not long until the cameras will start turning_  
_And the early morning madness_  
_And the magic in the making_  
_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

_I don't want to be alone_  
_That's all in the past_  
_This world's waited long enough_  
_I've come home at last!_

_And this time will be bigger_  
_And brighter than we knew it_  
_So watch me fly, we all know I can do it_  
_Could I stop my hand from shaking?_  
_Has there ever been a moment_  
_With so much to live for?_

_The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways_  
_So much to say not just today but always_  
_We'll have early morning madness_  
_We'll have magic in the making_  
_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye_  
_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye_  
_We taught the world new ways to dream!_

Terminé de cantar, las lágrimas asomaban por mis ojos, fue un momento mágico, una caricia al alma.

Blaine, totalmente emocionado, se paró y aplaudía fuertemente. Me sentía diferente, me sentía completo y pleno, sentía como si volvía a la vida. Todo estaba ahí, nada había cambiado a pesar de los años, me pude sentir con esa confianza que tenía antes de hacer cualquier performance, una sensación conocida y maravillosa.

Pegué un salto para bajarme del escenario y lanzarme sobre Blaine. No le di tiempo a reaccionar, ya que lo rodeé con mis brazos en su cuello y posé mis labios sobre los suyos. Fue un beso lento, suave y profundo. Necesitaba sentirlo aún más. Su lengua con la mía. Nos separamos un poco, pero teníamos nuestras frentes apoyadas en el otro.

- gracias por la mejor sorpresa de mi vida- le susurro

- te mereces esto y mucho más Kurt… tu voz es maravillosa, tu eres maravilloso, te … te amo Kurt- levanta el rostro y me mira.

- yo también te amo Blaine- le respondo en seguida, sin dejar de ver su mirada, que reflejaba una cierta obscuridad, sin perder su brillo. Le doy otro beso.

- qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo?- me pregunta un poco nervioso

- No, prefiero ir a tu casa- le digo sin rodeos, él sólo asiente, me toma de la mano y salimos caminado, sin decir ni una palabra, sólo nos mirábamos, sabíamos perfectamente lo que se vendría.

Llegamos al departamento, sin decir ni una sola palabra, sólo intercambiábamos miradas.

Me acerqué lentamente a él. Tomé su rostro con ambas manos y lo besé. Él respondió enseguida, tomándome por la cintura. Despacio y sin romper el beso, comencé a desabrocharle el sweter que llevaba puesto hasta sacárselo. El aire nos faltaba, así que nos separamos un momento, sin despegar los ojos del otro. Blaine me sacó la campera que llevaba y me volvió a besar, esta vez empujándome hacia su habitación. Con un poco más de fuerza caímos sobre la cama. Levanté su camisa y acaricié toda su espalda.

-ohhh Kurt – gime en mi boca. Se separa un segundo para sacarse su camisa y la mía de un tirón. El simple contacto de nuestros torsos desnudos me produce una corriente eléctrica por la columna.

Empieza a bajar dejando besos por todo mi mentón hasta llegar a mi cuello. Lo muerde, dejando una leve marca. Enredo mis manos en su cabello, sacando todo el gel que poseía.

Seguía bajando, tan despacio que me volvía loco, llegó a mi ombligo, rodeándolo con cortos besos. No pude evitar reírme, lo atraje hacia mi rostro nuevamente, para plantarle otro beso. Mis manos tomaron vida propia y comenzaron a recorrer toda su espalda hasta el límite de sus pantalones, pasándolo sin ninguna complicación. Los desabroché y los bajé, rozando su excitación bajo sus boxers, arrancándole otro gemido.

- Blaine- le susurro en el oído- te necesito Blaine…- no alcancé a terminar la frase que él ya me había despojado de mis pantalones, rozando su ropa interior con la mía, estábamos completamente excitados.

Él bajó rápidamente y me quitó los boxers, acarició toda mi extensión.

-Blaineee!-

El sonrió pícaramente al ver mi reacción, por lo que se metió todo mi miembro en su boca. Su boca era el paraíso, pero si quería llegar más lejos tendría que apurar las cosas.

- Blaine, por favor te necesito, no creo poder aguantar- le ruego. Blaine asiente y busca algo en su mesita de luz. Saca una botellita de luz y un preservativo. Se unta un dedo con el líquido, me mira como esperando una aprobación, yo sólo asiento. Él masajea lentamente mi entrada e introduce un dedo, yo grito ante el contacto. Lo mueve pausadamente hasta introducir un segundo y tercer dedo. Estaba muy cerca.

- Blaine, por favor!- llego a gritar, el retira los dedos, quejándome ante la falta de contacto. Se pone el preservativo, me atrae más hacia él. Me acaricia el pecho sin dejar de mirarme ni un momento y comienza a entrar en mi, muy lentamente. Una vez que entró por completo, me toma de ambas piernas, poniéndolas sobre su hombro.

- hazme el amor Blaine, por favor- le pido

- eres hermoso Kurt- me dice, mientras comienza a moverse.

Era un movimiento continuo, no perdíamos el contacto visual. Las cosas aumentaban en ritmo y yo estaba muy cerca. Blaine besaba mi tobillo.

- Kurt estoy muy cerca , amor- me dice, mientras me embestía muy fuerte.

- yo… yo también Blaineeee!- apenas terminé la frase, pude sentir como Blaine se tensaba y por mi cuerpo pasaba una corriente eléctrica. Acabamos juntos, a la misma vez. Blaine se desploma sobre mi, con el mayor cuidado del mundo. Yo lo rodeó con mis brazos.

- te amo Kurt-

- te amo Blaine- alcanzo a susurrar antes de quedarme completamente dormido.

**Bueno aquí nuevo cap... lo terminé un poco apurada, por lo que verán, no quedó como yo esperaba, pero quería actualizar, sepan discualparme... lo compensaré..**

**Bueno, espero sus coments.**

**Glee volvió! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Besos**

**-Bel-**


	11. Chapter 10

**Aquí un nuevo cap… mil mil mil perdones por no haber actualizado antes, tuve un par de problemas con el tiempo, impidiéndome pasar la historia a la pc y subirla. Pero he vuelto, justo un día medio gris, el capítulo en Glee de hoy va a ser fuerte…. Tengo fe en que Kliane salga bien de todo esto (soy una persona muy optimista, lo sé! La esperanza es lo último que se pierdo, no?)… en fin… Sean fuertes hoy Klainers…**

**Acá les traigo algo de dulzura para pasar un poco el rato…**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, ahora me voy a poner a contestarlos, me hacen muy feliz leerlos, me hacen el día… **

**En fin… espero no defraudarlos con el cap…**

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, sino no existiría the break up….**

Un aroma delicioso me despertó. Abro los ojos lentamente, para acostumbrarme a la claridad. Tardo una milésima de segundo en recordar dónde me encontraba y todo lo que había pasado. Río ante el recuerdo. Extiendo los brazos, para desperezarme y noto la ausencia en la cama. Me enderezo y noto que estoy desnudo y enredado en las sábanas. Comienzo a recorrer el lugar con la mirad, mientras me voy despertando del todo, toda la habitación estaba cubierta en un mar de ropa. Era una prueba evidente de lo sucedido anoche. Cuando ya soy un poco más conciente, me concentro en buscar algún indicio de dónde se había metido mi sexy moreno. El estómago me ruge, en respuesta al aroma que me había despertado. Me levanto y me pongo mi boxers, luego de encontrarlo tirado en una de las esquinas del cuarto tras un pequeño sillón.

Salgo de la habitación, siguiendo el aroma, que con cada paso que daba aumentada. Y finalmente lo veo, cuando llego a la cocina, toda su espalda bien marcada al descubierto y unos apretados boxers cubriendo ese preciado trasero. Me quedo embobado viéndole.

-Espero que estés tan hambriento como lo estoy yo, porque hice muuuuucha comida- se voltea para verme. Su sonrisa sumada al resplandor del sol, hacían parecerlo un ángel. Me limité a asentir con la cabeza, ya que no podía hablar- perfecto! Toma asiento, ya casi está listo- miro la mesa, en ella había dos tazas, una pila de tostadas, variedad de mermeladas, magdalenas, lo que parecía un budín y un par de cubiertos. Me siento observándolo cómo terminaba de cocinar, el aroma era exquisito.

Termina de servir los dos platos, con lo que al parecer era huevos revueltos con salchichas, y los acerca a la mesa. Me mira por unos segundos, se me acerca y me planta un suave beso, tarde unos segundos en responderle, al parecer seguía con el cerebro un poco dormido, sus labios parecían saber mejor con cada beso dado.

-No te había dado los buenos días cielo- me susurra en el oído, me da un sonoro beso en el cuello sacándome una risita- café?- me pregunta mientras acerca una humeante jarra de la infusión

-Por supuesto!- le entrego mi taza y la de él. Sirve el café y se sienta bien a mi lado, como ya era de costumbre. Tomé un sorbo, y suspiro de placer, era el mejor desayuno de mi vida- esto es justo lo que necesitaba!-

- Me alegro que te haya gustado el desayuno- me sonríe mientras unta una de las cientos de tostadas que hizo

- no me refería sólo al desayuno- me mira un poco extrañado- sino también a ti, a todo lo que has hecho, todo lo que me has devuelto, todo lo que me haces sentir Blaine-

- Kurt, debo confesarte algo- su seriedad repentina me asustó, tomó mi mano y se acomodó en la silla para verme bien de frente- nunca… nunca en mi vida.. he sentido por otra persona lo que hoy siento por ti- se levanta para acortar la distancia y me besa. Era un beso lleno de amor, de esperanzas, de necesidad y de promesas. Pasé mis brazos por su nuca para atraerlo mucho más a mí. Él me tomó de la cintura, y con una fuerza inexplicable me levantó, sentándose ahora él en la silla y yo en su regazo. Nos quedamos por unos instantes con la frente pegado, admirando los ojos del otro. Sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura- Te amo-

-Te amo Blaine- le doy un beso en la nariz- y dime una cosilla, cómo se te ocurrió lo de anoche?- seguía sentado sobre él- Blaine rió y tomó su taza de café mientras que con su otra mano seguía reposando sobre mi cintura.

- Ok… por dónde empezar….digamos que hace un par de días atrás, me encontré con Rachel y nos fuimos a tomar una taza de café, a lo que luego se nos unió Mercedes y después Finn- lo miraba atentamente, no podía creer que no me hayan dicho nada- y bueno fue ahí que me contaron cómo era tu vida en la secundaria, en el Glee Club, que tenias un sueño junto con Rachel, de llegar a Broadway, de que audicionaste para Nyada, y entraste- me quedé helado, no le había contado nada de eso a Blaine por una cuestión de no recordar todo ese pasado, todo lo dejado atrás- y que lo dejaste todo, para seguir el legado familiar en las ciencias, porque tu padre sufrió un infarto debido a todo lo que tuvieron que afrontar ustedes al ser el único chico fuera del closet en todo Lima- me abraza fuerte-en ese momento comprendí de que habías dejado todo por el bien de todos los demás, y olvidaste tu propio bien, por eso quería devolverte algo de todo eso que dejaste Kurt….-

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto… - estaba sorprendido por todo lo que había pensado

- En fin le comenté la idea a los chicos y a ellos les encantó, en seguida me puse en contacto con uno de mis amigos, también exWarblers- rió- que conocía al dueño del teatro y bueno… organizamos todo y pasó lo que pasó- sonríe

-Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, anoche fue… la mejor de mi vida, todo fue perfecto-

- Kurt tu voz es hermosa, tienes un talento único, parecía cómo si el escenario fuera tu lugar…. A decir verdad lo es, tienes que volver a darle una oportunidad… volver a darte a ti una oportunidad-

- No lo sé Blaine, no te voy a mentir, lo de ayer fue mágico, me sentí como en la secundaria de nuevo, pero creo que el tren ya pasó para mi-

- Nunca es tarde-

- Lo sé- suspiro, tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar- en fin! Dime hoy trabajas?- le cambio de tema

- Justo te iba a contar, que ya no trabajo como el encargado del turno nocturno en la biblioteca, me han ascendido!-

-En serio? Wow qué buena noticia! Qué haces ahora?-

- ahora soy el encargado del turno vespertino jajaja!- ríe

-qué graaan cambio! jajaja-

- a mi me viene bastante bien, ya que las últimas materias que me quedan para recibirme son a la mañana y a la noche-

- Supongo que ahora tendré que ir a estudiar a la tarde a la biblioteca- me hago el pensativo- qué extraño lugar para encontrase con el amor no?-

- sip… sabes tengo otra confesión que hacerte….-

- Mmmmm, cuántas confesiones hoy!-

- Me levanté inspirado, hacer el amor contigo al parecer me vuelve así- me sonrojo- sabes? Aquella noche en la biblioteca no fue la primera vez que te vi, más allá de la secundaria que seguramente nos cruzamos centenares de veces pero nunca nos prestamos atención-

- a si? Dónde?-

- una tarde cuando caminaba por el campus de la universidad, ya estaba anocheciendo, vi a un joven acostado en una de las bancas que hay, mirando al cielo… sólo observándolo- sus ojos avellanas se clavan en mi- pensé que te habías quedado dormido o algo por el estilo, me acerqué un poco más para verte mejor, era una imagen absolutamente hermosa, parecía que buscabas algo arriba, cómo si estuvieras esperando a las estrellas para poder preguntarles algo… por semanas me quedó tu imagen, aquel sexy chico pensativo mirando al cielo-

- Suelo hacer eso, cuando estoy muy hastiado de todo, miro al cielo, y trato de dejar correr mis pensamientos…. Sólo miro el cielo y me olvido del resto-

- Eres magnífico-

- Basta! Me haces sonrojar Blaine!- me levanto- te ayudaré a limpiar esto y después me iré-

- Por qué? Ya te quieres ir? Ya te cansaste de mi?- me pone cara de cachorro. Me acerco lentamente y tomo su rostro.

- jamás me cansaría de ti amor, pero necesito bañarme, seguro que mi padre querrá salir hoy-

- oh ya veo… pero la ducha la puedes tomar aquí…. Conmigo- se levanta y me toma por las caderas, pegando nuestros cuerpos… Al parecer Blaine estaba baaaaaastante despierto

- Mmmm- justo cuando estaba por contestarle suena mi celular- ese es mi teléfono, dónde estará?- salí corriendo a la habitación siguiendo el sonido…

-Aquí está!- dice Blaine, que estaba agachado extendiendo su brazo bajo la cama- estaba baja la cama- me lo entrega y atiendo, era una llamada de mi padre.

-Hola papá-

-Hola muchacho! Cómo estás? Llamé a tu departamento pero Rachel me dijo que no estabas-

- ahhh es que…- no podía decirle a mi padre dónde estaba y todo lo que había pasado

- jaja descuida hijo! Me imagino dónde debes estar, mándale saludos a Blaine, no quiero saber los detalles- mi cara explotó de la vergüenza y Blaine lo notó- llamaba para avisarte que Carol llega esta tarde, me gustaría organizar una cena, yo ya le avisé a Rachel para que invente alguna excusa y podamos sorprender a Finn-

-ohhh! Perfecto, quieres que reserve algún lugar en especial?-

- No hijo, yo me encargo, sólo te avisaba, si quieres invita a Blaine-

- Buenísimo, lo haré, a qué hora y en dónde?-

- mmm tienes para anotar?-

- no, pero lo recordaré- memoricé la dirección si ningún problema

- a eso de las ocho de la noche-

-Genial papá, nos veremos allí-

- Perfecto hijo, nos vemos, cuídate!-

-Adiós papá-

-Adiós muchacho- corté la llamada. Blaine había desaparecido de la habitación.

- Blaine?- lo llamo

- estoy aquí en la cocina- escucho ruido de platos chocando, y de repente un ruido metálico chocando muy fuerte- ayyyy! Diablos!- corrí hacia la cocina a ver qué le había pasado

- Blaine! Estás bien?- me acerqué a él, estaba sosteniendo su mano y tenía una cara de dolor

- si estoy bien, sólo tomé la sartén sin ningún cuidado y todavía estaba muy caliente… me quemé un poco- me muestra la mano

- a ver, déjame echar un vistazo- le digo, tomo su mano con cuidado y le deposito un beso, a lo que Blaine sonríe

- con un enfermero así me voy a lastimar todos días así me curas- lo miro y le doy otro beso más en la mano

- mejor?-

- mucho mejor, pero sabes también me duele aquí- y me señala su cuello. Rodeo los ojos y le beso el cuello- aquí también- me señala el mentón, el cual beso- y aquí- en la mejilla- y aquí también me duele muucho- me dice señalando sus labios, río y lo beso. Cuando las cosas estabas subiendo un poco de tono me separo y me alejo de el caminando hacia el baño, el me mira sin entender nada.

- Te dije que tenía que bañarme- le digo provocativamente- tengo que organizar muchas cosas-

-Pero…. Tienes razón- sigo caminando hasta desaparecer de su vista, estaba disfrutando hacerlo sufrir. Me asomo de nuevo y lo veo aún parado pero dado vuelta.

- nunca dije que me iba a bañar solo- termino de decir y salgo corriendo al baño, sintiendo a Blaine corriendo hacia mi y cerrando la puerta y empujándome a la ducha.

**Aquí termina el cap… gracias por leer, espero todos sus comentarios…**

**Me voy a preparar la caja de pañuelos para ahora…. Espero que mañana haya sobrevivientes…**

**Besos**

**-Bel-**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hola! Aquí volví, con un nuevo cap. Han pasado dos semanitas, dos semanas muuuuy largas, pero por fin pude actualizar. De a poco iré recuperando el ritmo, sepan disculparme, estoy en época de parciales, y debo pasar la historia del papel a la pc, porque nunca estoy en mi casa, no son muy buenas excusas pero es mi realidad. En fin, aquí les dejo la historia, espero que les guste. Gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, me siento horrible al no poder actualizarles más seguido…**

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen**

Esa misma tarde, salí con Rachel para realizar un par de compras y armar un buen plan para llevar a Finn a cenar y encontrarse con su madre. Habíamos parado por un café, y nos encontrábamos caminando por el parque, era una costumbre que teníamos desde que llegamos a New York, aunque hace un buen tiempo que no lo hacíamos.

-Ahhhh- suspiró Rachel, mientras tomaba mi brazo- recuérdame, cuándo fue la última vez que salimos a caminar los dos solos por el parque?-

-mmm, creo que fue al otro día de esa fiesta en la cual terminaste dormida en el balcón de la casa, abrazada a un peluche enorme y con un dólar en la mano- me golpea el brazo- auch!-

- no era necesario tanto detalle-

- aún no entiendo de dónde salió ese dólar-

- yo tampoco, y no lo quiero saber- toma un sorbo de su vaso- pero en fin, es bueno volverlo a hacer, digo… esto de las caminatas, tu me entiendes…- no pude evitar reírme ante los tropiezos de Rach

-Tienes razón, tenemos que hacer el esfuerzo de hacerlo aunque sea una vez por semana, estas caminatas nos servían para aclarar nuestras mentes y solucionar nuestras vidas-

- Gran verdad!... ahora cuéntame, qué sentiste al volver a pisar las tablas?-

- Fue maravilloso, me sentí como si nunca lo hubiera abandonado-

- Y dime, cuándo vendrás conmigo al teatro?-

- no lo haré Rachel- me mira confundida

- no… no lo entiendo, creí que… que por fin te diste cuenta de cuál es tu verdadera vocación, y que por fin encabezarías conmigo en Broadway, como lo soñábamos desde un principio-

- Rachel escúchame- detengo mis pasos y la tomo por los hombros- realmente lo de anoche fue absolutamente mágico, encantador y perfecto, pero ya pasó todo eso para mi, tengo que terminar esta carrera, me queda muy poco por recibirme, los musicales y el teatro quedaron en el pasado para mi, forman parte de la lista de los mejores recuerdos de mi vida- Rach mira al suelo y vuelve la mirada hacia mi.

- por qué dejarlo en el pasado cuando puede formar parte de tu presente y futuro, se que tienes miedo, pero aún tienes tiempo Kurt… qué tal si esta es la última oportunidad que te está dando la vida para que elijas el camino correcto?-

- tu crees que ese es el camino correcto?-

- Si Kurtie- posa su mano en mi mejilla- es el camino que te hará feliz por el resto de tus días, por eso es el correcto- me abraza- mira, no tienes que decidirlo de una, analiza las cosas, y toma una decisión, nada está perdido todavía, el único que te detiene eres tu- me quedé helado ante las palabras de mi amiga, sin hablar, fue como un baldazo de agua fría. Ella mira su reloj y salta- oh! Mira la hora, tengo que irme, tengo que seguir con el plan para llevar a Finn a la cena, quieres que vayamos juntos esta noche?-

- emmm- salí de la cadena de pensamientos por el cual pasaba- emm no, no voy a poder, iré directamente con Blaine-

- mmm picarón, después me tienes que contar bien lo que le siguió al teatro- me dio un beso en la mejilla- prométeme que vas a pensar en lo que hablamos-

- lo prometo Rach, adiós!- y se fue saltando como es habitual en ella.

Me quedé sentado en uno de los bancos del parque, viendo la gente pasar. Las palabras de Rachel sonaban en mi cabeza. Y si tiene razón? Si esta es una oportunidad que se presenta para hacer realmente lo que me gusta? Cuánto estaría perdiendo al elegir este camino?. Es algo que realmente quiero?. Ante esa última pregunta, los recuerdos de anoche me llegaron al instante, todas las sensaciones, lo completo y feliz que me sentía. Si definitivamente era algo que quería. Pero también sentía como que estoy traicionando a mi padre, sería una gran desilusión para él. Rachel tiene razón, tengo que pensar tranquilo las cosas.

Mi celular vibra, rompiendo la línea de pensamiento, era un mensaje de Blaine

" _Dime que estás viendo el cielo en este momento? Es perfecto, igual que tu- B"_

Levanto la cabeza para ver el cielo, y tenía razón. el cielo, por ser un atardecer, presentaba una mezcla, en perfecto equilibrio, de un rosa, celeste y amarillo. Simplemente hermoso.

"_Ahora lo estoy viendo y no sabes lo hermoso que queda sumado a las aves del parque, gracias, era algo que necesitaba-K"_

"_De nada cariño, necesito verte, salgo del trabajo y paso por ti para ir a la cena, te mando muchos besitos (por donde tu quieras XD)-B"_

"_Blaiiineee! De acuerdo te estaré esperando ;), tal vez ahí podrás darme un par de besitos-K"_

" _Es una promesa : )-B"_

Blaine cumplió con su palabra y apenas salió del trabajo pasó por casa. Íbamos caminando hacia el restaurant en el que nos reuniríamos, Blaine llevaba un traje hermoso, tenía un gusto muy elegante, y eso era algo que me volvía loco.

Al parecer no fui muy disimulado con mi cara porque Blaine notó que lo estaba observando. Él me sonrió y me acercó, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Eres adorable- me dice, mientras toma mi mano

- este traje, definitivamente es una de las mejores compras que has hecho, te queda muy bien puesto-

- Tu también estás tan hermoso como siempre, pero ese traje que llevas puesto queda mucho mejor en el suelo de mi habitación y tu en mi cama- me dice en un susurro

- Detentee Blaine!, hay gente, jajaja, vamos a una cena familiar-

-Lo lamento amor, pero estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo en no arrancarte toda la ropa y tirarme arriba tuyo ahora mismo-

- Estamos yendo a una cena familiar cariño, cuando termine, podremos solucionar este pequeño problema que tienes, y podrás arrancar todo lo que quieras- le doy un beso corto- pero no este traje porque me encanta, a este lo cuidas!- le advierto, Blaine ríe y asiente.

Entramos al lugar, donde una recepcionista nos acompañó hasta la mesa, en la cual ya se encontraba Finn y Rachel.

- Kurt? Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Finn confundido, tenía que seguir con el plan

- Hola chicos, que loca coincidencia!- le guiño el ojo a Rach- Con Blaine queríamos salir a cenar y nos habían recomendado este lugar, parece ser muy elegante-

- Qué bueno verlos chicos- añade Rachel. Finn nos miró por un segundo, como procesando todo, hasta que finalmente reaccionó

- Siéntense con nosotros, Rachel también quería venir aquí, dijo que este lugar estaba muy de moda y quería conocerlo- nos invita Finn- Oh Blaine! Qué bueno verte de nuevo, hace tanto que no nos veíamos- este Finn era un desastre con la discreción

- Finn ya se todo, de que estuvieron con Blaine contándole cosas de la secundaria-

Todos ríen menos mi hermano

-Bueno, no sabía que tu sabías, no quería meter la pata como siempre-

-Cariño, ya está, relájate- lo consuela Rach

- eres todo un caso Finn- le dice Blaine

En ese momento mi padre llega con Carol, a espaldas de mi hermano

-SORPRESA!- le grita en el oído, provocando que salte de la silla

-ahhhhhhhh!- grita Finn, incorporándose- mamá?...Mamá!- la abraza- qué haces aquí?-

- Es una sorpresa hijo, hace un tiempo que no te veía y quería sorprenderte-

- Que bueno verte mamá- la vuelve a abrazar- Burt! Cómo estás?- lo abraza a él

- Hola muchacho, muy bien- le devuelve el abrazo- dime, han ordenado algo? Estoy realmente hambriento, tu madre me ha llevado de aquí por allá durante todo el día.-

-me imagino jajaja, si, ya trajeron la entrada- Burt toma asiento y prueba uno de los canapés

- Rachel cariño, cómo has estado?- le pregunta Carol mientras la saluda

-Muy bien Carol, estás hermosa cómo siempre-

- Ay! Gracias cariño…- voltea a verme- Mi querido Kurtieee, estás hermoso, cuánto te he extrañado!- se lanza y me abraza, era muy efusiva Carol- pareces más alto-

-Hola Carol- le saco un cabello de su cara- estás bellísima- lo ve a Blaine

- y tu debes ser el amigo de Kurt, del que me habló mi esposo- Blaine se levantó y besó su mano.

- un placer conocerla Sra. Hummel, mi nombre es Blaine Anderson- Carol chilló

_ay! Por Dios! Eres todo un caballero jovencito!, por favor dime Carol, eres el amigo de Kurt, hay confianza- ella toma asiento, al igual que Blaine, mientras se desabrochaba su saco.

- De acuerdo Carol- hace énfasis en el nombre, donde todos ríen- por cierto no soy el amigo de Kurt solamente- me miró y tomó mi mano, provocándome un sonrojo.

Mi padre que estaba limpiando con la servilleta, quedó estático, esperando la continuación de la frase, Finn y Rachel pasaban su mirada entre Blaine, mis padres y yo.

- ah si?- Carol se enderezó un poco- y qué más eres de Kurtie?-

Blaine presionó mi mano y me miró, como si estuviera pidiéndome alguna autorización. Suspiré y le sonreí.

- él es….- quise contarle, no podría creer lo que estaba por decir- nosotros, …. Estamos saliendo- mi padre dejó de masticar.

- Kurt y yo somos novios- concluyó el moreno

-wow! Burt me había contado de que esto parecía algo serio… me alegro muchísimo, hacen una hermosa pareja-

-Muchas gracias Carol-

-Por fin!- dijo Rachel mientras aplaudía. Burt carraspeó su garganta callándonos a todos, se levantó y caminó hacia Blaine, pude ver la cara de preocupación en él.

-Levántate muchacho- le ordena mi padre, Blaine me mira y se levanta confundido

- Papá…- trato de decirle algo pero me interrumpe

-Blaine…- entiende sus brazos- bienvenido a la familia Hummel- creo que mi suspiro de alivio se escuchó a veinte kilómetros a la redonda. Blaine se quedó parado un poco dubitativo y en menos de un segundo aceptó el abrazo.

-Gra…gracias señor-

-dime Burt muchacho, ya te lo dije-

- Perdón señ…Burt, se me olvida- todos reímos y tomamos asiento finalmente.

La cena tomó su curso, Carol nos contó todo acerca de su viaje, regañando a Burt de vez en cuando, mientras este quería comer algo de más. Luego Finn, papá y Blaine empezaron a hablar de football mientras Rach, Carol y yo hablábamos de los in y out de la próxima temporada

- Y cuéntame Rach, cómo va el teatro?- le pregunta Carol

-Ya tu sabes Carol, de apoco va mejorando, conseguí una audición a un musical muy muy importante, que no pienso nombrar, quiero que sea sorpresa, realmente estoy feliz y más ahora que posiblemente tenga otra vez a mi compañero de crimen- dijo mirándome, yo me quería morir en ese momento, mi padre casi se atragantó con la comida.

-Qué quieres decir con "mi compañero de crimen de vuelta"? Kurt tienes algo que decirnos?- me pregunta mi padre, todos conocían muy bien que esa era la manera en que Rachel me llamaba antes de audicionar para Nyada.

- No… emmm, lo que quise decir es..-

-Shh Rachel, déjalo contestar- la interrumpe mi padre. Era el momento de decir la verdad.

-Anoche… volví a subirme a un escenario y fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida papá-

-Cómo que volviste a subirte a un escenario de nuevo?-

- Señor creo que puedo explicarlo- dice Blaine- lo que sucede es que quería sorprender a Kurt, ya que estuve hablando con los chicos y me contaron todo su pasado, y quise devolverle algo de eso- mi papá lo mira a Blaine sin entender nada

- wow, debe haber sido algo intenso me imagino….- finalmente habla- está bueno que recobres todo eso, tienes que encontrarte alguna actividad para liberar el estrés de la universidad-

-perdón? Creo que escuché mal, actividad?-

- claro, como un deporte, algo que te despeje un poco la mente-

- no papá, el teatro no es una simple actividad para mi- y por fin pude ver todo con claridad, por fin supe lo que quería y lo que no en mi vida. Era el momento de hacer frente a toda la situación- yo…. Yo quiero volver al teatro, volver a Nyada-

- Pero Kurt! No puedes tirar por la borda tanto sacrificio que has hecho en estos años, es lo mejor para tu futuro- Blaine tomó mi mano bien fuerte, al parecer se dio cuenta de cuánto me afectaba esas palabras- no puedes tirar todo a la basura por un simple hobby!- me levanté abruptamente, soltándome de Blaine, olvidé por completo dónde estaba, sólo tenía furia en mi cuerpo

- un simple hobby?- me dirigí a mi padre- cantar no es un simple hobby para mi, cantar es mi vida, era mi sueño y lo sigue siendo, todos estos años me sentía completamente vacío, no era yo, ese joven no era yo!- mi padre me miraba atentamente- estaba inmerso en una triste y gris rutina y gracias Blaine y los chicos, eso ha cambiado, cuando pisé ese escenario, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí libre, en completa paz, era sólo yo, simplemente feliz- me di la media vuelta como para irme, pero antes tenía que decir algo más- sabes? Tu siendo mi padre, tendrías que alegrarte de que tu hijo, que estaba completamente perdido, haya encontrado de nuevo el camino y persiga sus sueños- y con eso dicho, finalmente me marché, pudiendo ver como Blaine corrió tras mío.

**Chan! Decidí cortarlo acá el capitulo porque mi parte maligna me lo pidió…(naaa mentiraXD)**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Muchas gracias por leer**

**Actualizaré prontito, tal vez mucho antes de lo que uds piensan**

**Espero sus comentarios…**

**Besos**

**-Bel-**


	13. Chapter 12

**Aquí un nuevo cap, espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertencen.**

El corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, pero tenía que seguir corriendo, debía huir de ese lugar. Por mi mente, las palabras de mi padre resonaban una y otra vez, nublándome la vista a causa de las lágrimas.

- Kurt! Detente! Kurt!-

Mis piernas dolían, al igual que mis ojos, tenía que llegar al único lugar donde puedo pensar con claridad, tenía que llegar al parque.

- vamos Kurt! Detente, por favor- escucho que alguien me grita, pero sigo corriendo, ya estoy cerca.

Me adentro en el parque y voy a esa banca frente al río, corro hacia la orilla y me arrodillo, desmoronándome por completo. Dejo que las lágrimas corran libres por mi rostro, tenía que desahogarme.

De golpe, unos brazos conocidos, me arropan por detrás.

-shhh…. Cariño- me habla un agitado Blaine- a…aquí essstoy-

-Oh! Blaine- me di la vuelta y lo abracé con fuerza, correspondiéndome inmediatamente.

Realmente no sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado, aún seguíamos abrazados y mi llanto se había calmado. La respiración de Blaine ya se había normalizado, él sólo estuvo ahí abrazándome en silencio. Me levantó, y lo ayudo a él a hacer lo mismo.

- Gracias- le digo mirándolo a los ojos- y perdón- bajo la vista. Él tomó mi mentón y levantó mi cara.

-No tienes por que pedir perdón cariño haría lo que fuera por ti- me deposita un suave beso- quieres ir a casa a descansar? –

- me parece una excelente idea- tomo su mano

- Genial!, pero por favor vayamos lento, todavía no me recuperé del todo- río ante su comentario- tendrías que dedicarte al atletismo cariño, sí que corres rápido ufff! Estoy muy fuera de estado-

- Ya tendremos tiempo de entrenar- le guiño el ojo.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la casa de Blaine, miro mi celular, tenía una docena de mensajes de Rachel y par de llamadas de Finn, decidí que los vería mañana, ahora sólo quería dormir en los brazos de mi dulce moreno.

Al otro día, Lugo de que Blaine me sirviera un conteiner de huevos revueltos como desayuno y una larga sesión de besos y mimos, me fui a trabajar.

En la cafetería, Mercedes estaba terminando de servir unos pedidos cuando entré, me dio una media sonrisa y una mirada compasiva, seguramente estuvo hablando con Rachel y se enteró de todo. Me pongo el delantal, recojo la bandeja y me acerco a una de las mesas. Levanto el pedido, lo preparo y lo sirvo, mientras Cedes me observaba, ella no iba a hablar hasta que yo lo hiciera. En un momento, el local quedó vacío, la morena preparó dos capuccinos y los puso en la barra.

- Muy bien!...- rompió en silencio- ya fue suficiente, mueve ese trasero blanco hacia aquí, siéntate, así podemos hablar, hace mucho tiempo que no tomas un café conmigo- la miré con cansancio, suspiré notoriamente y me senté, tomando uno de los vasos- así me gusta- sonrió- ahora, escupe todo!-

- para qué?, si ya lo debes saber todo por Rachel-

- si, lo se todo, pero necesitas hablar con alguien Kurt, no es bueno guardarse las cosas-

- No se qué quieres que te diga?- estaba molesto

- Cómo te sientes?-

- cómo me siento?, fantástico!, no me ves?- no pude evitar ser ácido- estoy pasando por el mejor momento, he defraudado a mi padre por completo, me siento pleno!- Mercedes me miró triste, fui muy duro con ella, no tenía la culpa de nada- lo… lo lamento Cedes- tomé su mano- no quería agarrármela contigo, realmente no me siento bien con todo lo que pasó-

- puedo imaginármelo, pero tranquilo, tu padre te ama, sólo necesita tiempo-

- siento que le fallé Cedes- no pude evitar que se me corte la voz

-Oh cariño! No para nada… todo lo contrario, esto no podía seguir así, no eras feliz bebe, ahora que le has dicho como realmente te sientes, es una liberación y tu padre lo entenderá, él solo quiere que seas feliz-

- No lo sé Cedes-

- solo dale tiempo cariño- se cruza y se pone frente a mi abrazándome- ven aquí i niño!- los abrazos de Cedes eran tan maternales que ayudaban a pasar cualquier mal rato- prométeme algo-

-qué?-

- que cuando seas un famoso actor de Broadway me lleves a una de esas alocadas y lujosas fiestas- río

- no tienes cura Cedes!, ahora que lo pienso, tu deberías hacer lo mismo-

- Hacer qué?-

- Seguir tu sueño- le tomo el rostro- eres una excelente cantante, tienes que dejar todo ese miedo de lado y lanzarte a la aventura-

-wow! Una noche de liberación y ya te conviertes en esto!- ríe- ya hablamos muchas veces al respecto bebe-

- sólo piénsalo, podrías ser tú la que me lleve a una de esas lujosas fiestas- y con eso dicho, tomo la bandeja y me voy a levantar los pedidos de los nuevos clientes que ingresaron, dejando a una Mercedes pensante y sorprendida.

Pasada la tarde, ya había salido del trabajo, me encontraba caminando hacia casa, cuando mi teléfono suena, era Rachel.

-Rach?-

- Por fin me atiendes! Me tenías preocupada todo este tiempo Kurt!-

- Tranquila, además de seguro hablaste con Blaine o con Cedes y te dijeron que estoy bien-

- Bueno… tal vez, pero no es lo mismo escucharlo de ti mismo!- chilló- cómo… cómo te encuentras?-

- Se podría decir que bien?-

- mmmm-

-De acuerdo, la verdad es que no estoy bien, cómo piensas que estaría después de todo lo que pasó anoche ¡-

- Lo se, tu padre y Carol se fueron en seguida, luego de que tu y Blaine se hayan ido-

- Cómo lo viste?-

- Te soy sincera?-

- Siempre!-

- Lo vi preocupado-

- y seguro, era mucha decepción de golpe-

- No, no era decepción lo que reflejaba su rostro, sólo … preocupación-

-…-

- Además dijo que hoy sería su última noche en New York-

- Pensé que se quedaría más tiempo-

- Tal vez deberías aprovechar y hablar con él antes de que se vaya, tu sabes para… aclarar las cosas-

- No se si es buena idea Rach-

- Vamos! Qué puedes perder, tu padre te ama, sólo necesita un poco de tiempo para entender todo-

- De acuerdo, no te prometo nada, veré qué haré-

- Esta bien, pero por si te interesa, en este momento está en el centro comercial principal, acompañando a Carol en algunas compras, y después cenarían allí-

- Ok, dato guardado, algo más?-

-mmm, dormiste en lo de Blaine no?-

- si por?-

- PICAROOOOON!-

- no cambias más Rachel!-

- por eso me amas!-

- aaaa, es verdad, escucha tengo que colgar, nos vemos luego, después hablo con Finn-

- Esta bien, cuídate y ve a hablar!-

- lo haré, Adios- cuelgo el celular, respiro hondo, tomo el coraje necesario y paro un taxi, me dirijo al centro comercial en busca de mi padre.

Conociendo a Carol, debían de estar en el sector de decoración, tenía una cierta adicción por los adornos con motivos africanos. Tomo la escalera mecánico y veo poco a poco a la figura de mi padre, cargada de varias cajas y bolsas, aparecer. Me acerco lentamente, mi padre estaba de espalda, al igual que Carol, quien se da vuelta callando un comentario al verme. Le avisa a mi padre que estoy a sus espaldas y este voltea, su mirada era inquebrantable, no reflejaba ningún sentimiento.

- Creo que mejor me voy a ver unos jarrones por allá- dice Carol, guiñándome el ojo- gusto verte amor-

- hijo, cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?-

- Rachel me lo dijo y además me imagine que Carol quería algo nuevo para su colección- bromeo, señalando la pila de cajas que cargaba, para romper un poco el hielo- escucha…- trato de comenzar pero el me interrumpe

- no tienes que decirme nada con respecto a lo que pasó ayer a la noche, lo entiendo completamente- me dice calmado

- en… en serio?- estaba sorprendido

- si muchacho, lo entiendo, estas pasando por una de tus tantas etapas, seguro caíste en alguna rutina y quieres probar algo diferente, para amortiguar un poco-

- mmm no, no realmente, es decir, si estaba en una especie de rutina desquiciada, pero no es una etapa papá-

- claro que lo es muchacho, como aquella vez que te uniste al equipo de football-

- No lo es!, ese es el problema, que no lo es, esto es algo que realmente quiero papá, y tu simplemente lo ignoras por completo, desde siempre-

- No puedes desperdiciar todos estos años Kurt, ya lo hablamos, todo el trabajo que has hecho-

- Justamente es lo contrario, todos estos años que pasaron fueron un desperdicio, no era feliz, por qué simplemente no lo puedes ver?-

- Es eso lo que quieres para tu vida?-

- Si!-

Mi padre suspira cansado y me mira de una manera penetrante

-Pues esta bien! Si es lo que quieres hacer, hazlo- sonrío- pero no cuentes conmigo, cuando te choques contra la pared, el golpe lo soportas tu solito, yo no estaré allí. No veré cómo arruinas tu vida por completo Kurt- la sonrisa se me borra y las lágrimas asoman.

- Por qué no lo puedes entender?- digo en un susurro

- Esa es tu decisión y esta es la mía-

- No lo puedo creer!- me doy la media vuelta y me voy, definitivamente estaba sólo.

Llegué a mi departamento con el alma destrozada, había perdido a mi padre, lo había arruinado todo. Sólo quería costarme y dormir un buen rato, para olvidarme de todo esto.

La semana pasó sin pena ni gloria, mi padre se había marchado aquella noche como me habían dicho, sin recibir ninguna llamada o mensaje de él. Por suerte Blaine fue un gran apoyo, pasé la mayor parte de los días en su departamento.

Era temprano en la mañana, estábamos acostados, abrazados, cuando mi celular suena. Era un número desconocido. Tomé torpemente el aparato, ya que estaba muy dormido, y contesté.

- hola?-

- Buenos días! Hablo con el señor Hummel, mmm, Kurt Hummel?- era la voz de un hombre, Blaine se despierta y me mira.

- Si con él habla- me enderezo y me estiró un poco, tratando de ocultar un bostezo para no sonar descortés.

- Qué bueno!, por fin puedo comunicarme contigo, discúlpame que te tutee, no tienes idea cuánto te estuve buscando- me encontraba confundido, Blaine me miraba extrañado, tratando de averiguar qué sucedía, mientras su cerebro despertaba.

- emmm, y por qué me buscaba señor… y quién es usted?-

-Oh por dios! Qué malos mis modales!, mi nombre es Damian, soy el asistente de Matt Turcker, el productor teatral, y hace un par de días atrás, él me pidió que te buscara porque te vio actuar sobre el escenario-

-Cómo!? Matt… Matt Turcker dijiste? El más grande productor de obras en todo New York!- salté asustando a Blaine, quién casi se cae de la cama del susto.

- Así es….-se escucha un murmullo de fondo- me pidió que te contacte porque tiene una propuesta para hacerte-

- una… una propuesta…a mi?- no salía de mi asombro

- Si, así es puedes venir hoy a última hora a esta dirección?- me pasa la dirección, conocía muy bien ese teatro

- Si! No hay ningún problema!-

- Genial! A eso de las siete de la tarde te espera Kurt, tengo que colgar, nos vemos luego, Adios!-

- Emmm Adios!- cuelgo el teléfono y miro a Blaine- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !- grito histéricamente y mi moreno se asusta nuevamente y grita conmigo, abrazándome

- No tengo la menor idea de por qué estamos gritando y saltando como dos adolescentes muy hormonales-

- Blaine! Me llamó el asistente de uno de los mejores productores de Broadway, me está buscando para hacerme una oferta!- seguía saltando en la cama

- wow! Cariño, es… es genial! -Se me tira en cima

- si lo es!- un pensamiento me invade sacando la sonrisa- oh por Dios!-

- qué sucede? Por qué esa cara?-

- y si llego y no me sale la voz? Si me quedo mudo? Si canto feo? Si no le gusto? Ay por Dios!- Entré en shock- que me pondré!-

- tranquilo, todo saldrá perfecto-

- Cómo lo sabes? Tengo que llamar a Rachel!-

- tu voz es preciosa, brillas en el escenario, serían estúpidos si no te aceptaran Kurt- le doy un beso fugaz

- Te amo Blaine! Pero necesito hablar con Rachel, ella sabrá qué debo ponerme y demás!- le doy otro besos- aunque…- otro beso más- … podría…- un beso más- esperar un poco…- Blaine me toma por la cintura y me pone en su regazo mientras nos besamos.

- Tengo el mejor remedio para liberar tensiones- me dice sonriendo mientras me saca la remera.

- Mmmmm, si que lo tienes cariño- y me empuja hacia la cama, cubriéndonos con las sábanas.

_**Ay! Soy mala, lo sé**_

_**Aquí termina este lindo cap, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Por suerte tengo una semana relajada de parciales, así que seguro subiré el próximo cap, muy prontito**_

_**Gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, espero los nuevos.**_

_**Besos**_

_**-Bel-**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Ni Glee, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Importante!::::Nota de la autora al final.**

-Avísame cuando estés listo, que quiero verte- me dice Rachel del otro lado del probador.

-En un segundo estoy Rachel!- estaba terminando de arreglar el traje que llevaba puesto- ya salgo!- reviso por ultima vez mi atuendo en el espejo y corro la cortina del probador. Rachel estaba sentada en frente con una revista en la mano- Y? qué te parece?- doy un giro completo y poso. Rach se levanta, dejando la revista a un lado, con cara pensativa y me rodea, tocando de vez en cuando la fina tela del traje que llevaba puesto- Rach?- Se para al frente mío sonriente.

-Si definitivamente si!- ríe y me abraza- es perfecto!-

-Genial!- rompo el abrazo, y le guiño el ojo- entonces este será, me voy a cambiar que tengo que terminar de preparar todo- la dejo y vuelvo a entrar al probador.

-Y dime? Si te pide que cantes algo… qué harás?- me pregunta mientras le alcanzo la ropa para que se la entregue a la vendedora

-Estuve pensando… tal vez.. algo de Company?- termine de ponerme mi ropa y salí

-AAAAAhhhhh perfecta elección!- Rachel me toma del brazo mientras caminábamos hacia la línea de caja para pagar el traje-Con este atuendo y esa canción, nadie te puede parar Kurt!- pagué y salimos del local.

Caminábamos por las calles volviendo a casa, hablando de todo un poco, mientras tomábamos un vaso de café. A Rach le suena el celular, al parecer era Finn.

-Hola amor! Estoy aquí con Kurt- hago un gesto de saludo con la mano- te manda saludos…ok, se lo diré…. Qué sucede cariño?...ahhh…mmmm- Rach se detiene y me mira- Qué!? No! no toques nada…no! Por Dios!- gritó- escúchame, no hagas nada, yo ahora voy para allá, por favor no toques nada Finn! De acuerdo?...ok! si, yo también….Adiós, no toques nada!...jaja… Ahí voy para allá, Adiós – guardó su teléfono

-Qué sucedió?- parecía preocupada

-Finn está tratando de cocinar un pastel para sorprendernos a nosotros y a Blaine, creo que eso te explica todo no?- no pude evitar la carcajada

-Oh por Dios! Por favor ve ya con él!, no quiero morir envenenado por alguna intoxicación!- exagero, Rach asiente.

-Oh cariñooo-Rach me abraza- hoy es un día muy importante, realmente estoy orgullosa de ti, sabes… eres una gran estrella Kurt, era hora de que vieran tu luz!-

-Rach, gracias por acompañarme, no sabes lo mucho que te quiero- se me quiebra un poco la voz

-Somos almas gemelas Kurt, nunca lo olvides-

-Nunca lo haré- la tomo por los hombros, a ella se le escapa una lágrima

-Rómpete una pierna hoy!- me dice y ríe- mejor me voy antes que el otro incinere a toda New York, avísame si necesitas algo, si? Saludos a Blaine!-

-jajaja! Gracias, ten cuidado!- la saludo- Nos vemos!- salió corriendo para llamar un taxi, se subió y me dedicó una última sonrisa.

Blaine me había ofrecido el departamento donde ensayan por si quería practicar alguna rutina, acepté enseguida, porque me parecía una buena idea.

Apenas llegué al lugar, abrí los grandes ventanales que tenía, para que la luz se apoderara de todo el departamento. A veces me olvidaba de lo grande que era, había ido un par de veces a acompañar a Blaine y verlo tocar un poco con Chandler y Sebastián. Los dos muchachos eran muy amables conmigo, sobre todo el más rubio, pero a Sebastián al parecer no le caía bien del todo. En fin, tenía todo el lugar para mi solo, tenía que aprovecharlo.

Me senté frente al hermoso piano que había y comencé a tocar algunas notas. Hace tanto tiempo que no tocaba, pero eso es algo que jamás se olvida. Poco a poco, mis dedos tomaban más confianza y recorrían todas las teclas, formando una armoniosa melodía, perdiéndome por completo en ella. Estaba tan metido en el tema que no me di cuenta de que ya no estaba solo.

-wow Kurt!- Chandler apareció frente al piano aplaudiendo haciéndome saltar del susto- dis… discúlpame, no quería asustarte, no sabía que estarías aquí- se disculpa y se acerca.

-Cha…Chandler! Descuida, yo …Blaine me dijo que no ensayaban hoy, entonces me prestó el departamento para practicar pero ya me voy- me levanto rápidamente.

-No!... no… espera, no te preocupes, yo vine a buscar unos CD's que había olvidado, lamento haberte interrumpido, ya… ya me voy- me explica apurado, mostrándome unas cajas de Cd en la mano.

- Oh! No interrumpiste nada en absoluto, descuida-

-Por cierto, tocas muy bien, Blaine no nos contó nada de eso- da un paso al frente, mientras que yo, automáticamente, retrocedo un paso.

-Oh, vaya! Gracias- trato de sonar modesto- toco desde muy pequeño, mi madre me enseñó-

- Se nota- da dos zancadas acortando toda la distancia entre nosotros- alguien, alguna vez, te ha dicho que tienes unos ojos de en sueño?- me dice con la mirada firme

-Oh- me sonrojo y comienzo a caminar hacia atrás-emmm…no muchas personas, …gra…gracias?- un paso que yo daba hacia atrás era un paso en el que él se acercaba hacia mi. Cuando choqué con la pared, entré en desesperación, tenía que actuar rápido-mmmm… creo…creo que mejor me voy-Chandler dejó de mirarme a los ojos y se concentró en mis labios, pudiendo sentir su aliento chocando en mi boca.

-Es una pena que quieras irte- me susurra

-Realmente se me está haciendo tarde, tengo que ir a ver a mi NOVIO- puse énfasis en lo último- a Blaine-

-Oh.. ya veo!- se aleja, dejándome el espacio para que poder salir. Di un brinco, tomé mi abrigo y corrí hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos Chandler!- lo saludo y me voy

Cuando estaba por tomar la escalera, Chandler apareció, deteniéndome.

-Espera Kurt!- tomó mi brazo

-Qué… qué sucede?- me puso nervioso su agarre, era una situación muy incómoda.

-Te olvidaste tus partituras- me enseña las hojas, sonriente.

-Oh!- las tomo-gra..cias- se queda parado viéndome-bueno, yo…estaba- señalo la escalera torpemente- debo irme, nos…nos vemos-

-Nos vemos Kurt- se me acerca y me da un largo beso en la mejilla.

-Emmm.. Ok!.. Adiós!- dije y empecé a bajar la escalera, todo eso había sido muy raro.

Me quedaba una hora antes del encuentro con el productor, por lo que fui volando a mi casa a cambiarme. Mi celular suena, era Blaine.

-Hola amor!-

-Hola cariño, cómo estas?-

-Bien- un poco aturdido gracias a tu amigo Chandler, pensé- estoy yendo a casa a cambiarme, tu, qué hacías?-

-Recién salí del trabajo, y me enteré que la clase que tenía hoy fue cancelada, así que pensé, si… tu quieres, te podría acompañar al teatro.. tu sabes, como apoyo-

-Blaine- estaba hablando muy rápido, era muy tierno cuando se pisaba con las palabras.

-Pero si no quieres esta bien, es que solo me gustaría acompañarte, así puedo verte un rato, escucharte cantar, no se, tal vez después podríamos ir a cenar o ir al cine, para celebrar-

-Blaine…-

-O por ahí vas a estar cansado, o tienes otros planes, no lo había pensado, perdona…creo que mejor…-

-Blaine!-chillo para interrumpirlo y para que me escuchara

-Divagué mucho, no?-

-Un poco amor- río- escucha, yo ya estoy en la puerta de casa, llegas a venir directamente aquí, o quieres que nos encontremos allá, en el teatro?-

- En quince minutos estoy allí- me contesta rápidamente

-perfecto!, te espero-abro la puerta del edificio- me voy a cambiar amor-

-Ok! Ya salgo para allá, besos-

-Listo! Besos- cuelgo el teléfono y entro al departamento.

Siento que la puerta se abre, mientras yo estaba en el baño terminado de arreglar mi cabello, seguramente era Blaine, hace unos días le había entregado una copia de las llaves del departamento.

-Kurt?- siento su vos por el pasillo

-Estoy en el baño, ya salgo!- le grito, mientras termino de rociar un poco de spray. Le doy una última ojeada a todo mi aspecto y sonrió, hoy es el día, lo sé!. Salgo, apagando la luz del baño y recojo mi saco. Camino hacia el living y lo veo a él, parado, vistiendo un traje negro, con su cabello perfectamente arreglado y su perfume invadiendo todo el lugar. Su mirada brillaba, amaba esos ojos. Cargaba con un ramote rosas rojas.

-Blaine- susurro, estaba impactado por la imagen, mi corazón se me iba a salir del pecho

-Kurt… estás… estás hermoso- se me acerca unos pasos y me entrega las flores- son para ti amor- las recojo y vuelo su fragancia, las dejo sobre la mesa y corro a besarlo. Sólo eso era lo que en realidad necesitaba para calmar mis nervios, el simple contacto con él. Sus labios eran un refugio para mi, nada importaba, el mundo se podría estar derrumbando a nuestro alrededor pero mientras yo esté con él, podría hacerle frente a lo que sea. Nos separamos lentamente para recobrar un poco el aliento, pero aún seguíamos abrazados.

- Te amo Blaine- apoyé mi frente en la suya- eres lo único que necesito, te lo he dicho alguna vez?- ríe

-Te amo tanto Kurt, eres mi estrella- pone su mano en mi mejilla y me mira fijamente- y hoy es tu día, hoy es el comienzo de tu sueño Kurt y yo voy a estar ahí, en primera fila siempre, siendo el primero en aplaudir y gritar tu nombre- no pude contener las lágrimas.

-Gra…gracias amor- lo vuelvo a abrazar. No se realmente cuánto tiempo había pasado pero aún seguíamos abrazados, no quería separarme de sus brazos.

-Kurt? Mejor nos vamos, no querrás llegar tarde, no?-

-mmmm, tienes razón- tomé mi teléfono y salimos del departamento.

Llegamos al teatro, había una revolución de gente. No entendía que estaba sucediendo. Subimos la escalera, para llegar a las salas. Dentro del fluir de tantas personas pude divisar a alguien del personal del teatro, me acerqué hacia él, tal vez podría obtener algo de información.

-Disculpa?- toqué su hombro, el hombre se volteó para verme- discúlpame la molestia, pero es que estoy un poco perdido, tengo una entrevista con Matt Turcker, pero no se bien dónde- río nerviosamente. El hombre que me miraba seriamente cambio su rostro con una gran sonrisa.

-Eres Kurt…Kurt Hummel, cierto?- parecía haber encontrado un tesoro de la emoción que mostraba.

-mmm, si, soy Kurt- estaba confundido- te.. te conozco?-

-Si!... bueno en realidad no… soy Damian, el asistente de Turcker… hablamos por teléfono?-

-Ohhhh! Ya veo, un placer conocerte- le estrecho la mano

-El placer es todo mío, escúchame, como verás este lugar es un caos hoy en particular- me dijo mientras me empujaba hacia una puerta, trate de voltearme para avisarle a Blaine dónde me encontraba pero la cantidad de gente había aumentado y había perdido de vista a mi dulce moreno- adelantaron un par de fechas y todos entraron en pánico- nos detuvimos, el abrió la puerta que ocultaba una escalera de emergencia.

-Oh, ya veo…- lo único que pude decir, estaba un poco aturdido

- Muy bien, sube por aquí, dos pisos, verás una puerta blanca igual a esta, la abres y caminas hacia la izquierda, pasas dos puertas y te encontrarás con un pasillo largo, ahí doblas a la derecha, y tocas la primera puerta sobre la derecha, de acuerdo?, allí te va a estar esperando- traté de memorizar toda la información, pudiendo sólo asentir.- perfecto, ve! Suerte!-

-Gra... gracias - prácticamente me empujó hacia a dentro y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Recorrí un poco el lugar con la mirada, hacia frío, las escaleras subían por todo el edificio, que no parecía tan alto desde afuera. En fin, tomé coraje y comencé a subir, a medida que ascendía, el bullicio disminuía. Llegué a la bendita puerta, la abrí y pase. Caminé con precaución de acuerdo a las instrucciones que me habían dado, sin perder ningún detalle de dónde me encontraba. Cuando llegué al pasillo, me quedé parado frente a la puerta, la cual se suponía que estaría el productor. Suspiré.

-Tu puedes Kurt- me dije a mi mismo, el lugar era silencio puro- es tu momento- cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta se abrió de golpe, llevándome un gran susto-ahhhh!- no pude evitar gritar

-ahhhhh!- el hombre que salió también se había asustado, tirando una carpeta que llevaba.

-Yo… lo…. Lo lamento, realmente lo siento- me agacho torpemente y recojo la carpeta para entregársela- discúlpeme, no quería asustarlo- el hombre me miraba sin expresión alguna

-Descuida, fue un accidente- da un paso al frente y cierra la puerta, yo me quedo helado, se estaba yendo?- son cosas que pasan-

-Dis… disculpe, se está yendo?- ya estaban las cartas jugadas- es que… yo…mmm. Soy Kurt Hummel, su asistente me llamó y me dijo que me estaba buscando, que tenía una propuesta para hacerme- escupí todas las palabras

-Ohhh! Tu eres Kurt Hummel, qué idiota soy!, soy un desastre recordando los rostros, pero tu voz es inolvidable sin dudas- me dice mientras da unos pasos- escúchame Kurt, como habrás visto hoy es un infierno aquí, pero ven acompáñame-

-Si señor- trato de ponerme a la par de él.

-Realmente lo lamento, surgió algo de último momento, tengo sólo diez minutos- me dice, mientras caminábamos a una velocidad considerable- así que lo haré corto y directo, te escuché cantar, me encantó y te quiero en mi nueva obra, aceptas o no?- me paré de golpe debido a la sorpresa, estaba más que feliz- sigue caminando muchacho! No te detengas!- entro en razón y retomo el paso hasta ponerme a la par de él- y bien, qué dices?- nos detuvimos en el ascensor, mientras él lo llamaba, yo tomé una bocanada de aire, el momento había llegado. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y él entró- qué me dices?- lo miro fijo.

-Si señor, acepto!- no estaba seguro si lo había gritado.

-Genial! Mi asistente te llamará en la semana para ultimar los detalles y así podrás comenzar con los ensayos- me sonríe y presiona un botón del tablero- Bienvenido a bordo Hummel!- me dice y la puerta se cierra, me quedo mirando como las luces marcaban el descenso del ascensor.

-Ahhhh!- grito de felicidad, sin poder parar de saltar. Por fin, luego de tantos años, por fin cumpliré mi sueño. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo, parecía que estaba viviendo un sueño maravilloso, no quería despertar. Luego de unos cuantos minutos contemplando la pared e imaginado todo lo que venia, volví a la realidad. Regresé a las escaleras y baje, tenía que encontrar a Blaine, me había mandado un par de mensajes.

" _Cariño, dónde estás?, hay mucha gente aquí, no logro verte-B"_

"_Kurt?...-B"_

"_Estoy en la entrada principal, espero poder verte-B"_

De una patada, prácticamente, salí de las escaleras de emergencia y volví al bullicio de gente, tomé mi celular y llamé a Blaine.

-Kurt! Gracias a Dios! Ya me estaba asustando, dónde estás, es un desastre aquí-

-Bla…ine- se me cerró la garganta, necesitaba verlo y contarle todo- te espero en la entrada del edificio- fue lo único que pude decir

-De acuerdo estoy caminando hacia allí, no cuelgues- podía sentir el ruido de fondo, yo también corrí hacia la entrada- ya estoy aquí amor, dónde estás, no puedo verte-

-Atrás tuyo- toqué su hombro, él volteó y me abrazó. Guardamos nuestros teléfonos.

- Creí que te había perdido- ríe

-Jamás!- trataba de disimular mi alegría interna lo mejor que podía. Blaine me miró curioso, y sonrió.

-Qué sucede Kurt?-

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hh!- no aguanté más y comencé a gritar y saltar como un loco tomando a Blaine

-No me digas que?...- sólo asentí mientras seguía saltando- cómo, cuándo? Dioss!- saltó a mis brazos y me besó.

-Ven salgamos de aquí que te lo cuento todo- le digo tomando su mano y arrastrándolo hacia fuera.

Caminábamos, tomados de la mano, había terminado de contarle todo lo que había paso hace unos minutos.

-No lo puedo creer, es maravilloso!- me toma de la cintura- tu eres maravilloso- me sonrojé un poco- esto hay que festejarlo!-

-Tienes razón,…Oh por Dios! Tengo que avisarle a Rach y a Cedes!- busco mi celular, pero Blaine me detiene, yo lo miro confundido.

- Primero… que te parece si festejamos de una forma más…. Privada?- levanta una ceja

-Ohhhh ya veo… eres todo un sabio Blaine Anderson!-

-Lo se!- llama a un taxi- vamos!- subimos y nos dirigimos a casa. Por suerte no había nadie, teníamos el departamento para nosotros solos.

En menos de un segundo estábamos completamente desnudos en mi cama. Blaine se había apoderado de mi cuello, mordiendo y succionando cada parte de el. Mis manos jugaban con su cabello y nuestras caderas tenían su propio ritmo.

-Blaine- gemí- te necesito amor, quiero que me hagas el amor- supliqué

-Te haré el amor de una formar lenta- me susurró en el oído. Se separó un poco y tomo de la mesita de luz la botella de lubricante, puso un poco del líquido en sus dedos y volvió a besarme. Su lengua era dominante y yo no ponía resistencia, estaba en el paraíso. Rozó mi entrada e introdujo un dedo suavemente, ahogando mi gemido en su boca. Era un movimiento lento pero profundo, no era suficiente necesitaba más, por lo que un segundo dedo lo acompañó.- Te amo tanto Kurt- soltó antes de capturar mis labios nuevamente. Estaba extasiado, quería tenerlo adentro de una buena vez.

-Blai.. Blaine, por favor, te necesito… por favor- llorisqueé. Él liberó sus dedos y mientras recorría mi cuello con su lengua entró en mí, de manera lenta. Suspiré, gozando al sentir cómo me llenaba por completo. Era un vaivén suave, delicado pero profundo, no había apuros, nuestras pieles quemaban con el mínimo contacto.

-Ah Kurt…- tomo mi nuca con una mano y con la otra elevó mi pierna hasta posarla sobre su cadera, para luego besarme

Yo bajé mis manos por toda su espalda y lo abracé con fuerza, para atraerlo lo más posible a mi cuerpo, quería que cada milímetro de piel estuviera en contacto con él. Sentía como Blaine se tensionaba cada vez más, a la misma vez que aumentaba un poco la velocidad, pero no abandonaba la dulzura.

-Blaine… - suspiro mientras beso detrás de su oreja- Te amo cariño, soy tuyo…-

Blaine levanta su cabeza y me mira, sus ojos estaban obscuros pero llenos de amor a la vez. No podía despegar mi mirada de la de él, y así en silencio, sólo mirándonos, llegamos al orgasmo, juntos.

Blaine se movió, recostándose y acurrucándome en su pecho, mientras acariciaba mi espalda con un dedo. Yo tomé la sábana y nos cubrí.

-Tu eres mi estrella Kurt- me dijo medio somnoliento- te amo- fue casi un susurro

-Yo también te amo Blaine- llegué a decir antes de caer dormido en su pecho.

**Y acá esta el último capítulo! Así termina esta maravillosa historia! : )….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NAH! MENTIRA! Jajaja (siempre quise hacer esa broma… no me odien)…**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap, por fin pude volver a escribir!**

**BREAKINGNEWS: Ya estoy de vacaciones, lo que significa que puedo volver a escribir, capítulos y capítulos, porque tengo tiempo! Wiiii (me emocioné un poco, lo se, debe ser toda la cafeína que tengo en cima…ignoren esta parte ; ) )…**

**En fin, perdonen por la tardanza en la actualización, la facultad me había consumido todo el tiempo que tenía…**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia (aún después de tantos hiatus) y dejan su comentario… Los quiero**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap (que prometo lo subo en esta semana)**

**Besos**

**-Bel-**

**PD: no me odien por la pequeña bromilla :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, ahorita los voy a contestar...Disfruten el cap.**

X X X

Sentí mi celular sonar y sonar a lo lejos, no tenía ganas de abrir los ojos. Me encontraba muy cómodo acostado sobre el cuerpo caliente de Blaine, acurrucado como un pequeño gatito, mientras Blaine acariciaba mi columna con la yema se sus dedos.

- Amor? No quieres contestar?, puede que sea importante- me dijo mi moreno sacándome del trance.

Abro los ojos lentamente acostumbrándome a la luz del cuarto. Cuánto tiempo habíamos dormido?, aún era de día.

Sentí a Blaine estirarse y me acercó el teléfono al rostro, yo aún seguía con mi cabeza en su pecho y sin intensiones de moverme de allí.

Solté mi brazo del agarre que tenía al cuerpo de mi novio y lo elevé. Blaine rió y colocó el celular an mi mano, que todavía sonaba y vibraba. Gruñí mientras miré la pantalla para ver de quién se trataba.

- Hola Rachel? Qué sucede?- mi voz era muy ronca, carraspeé la garganta un poco, para poder aclararla. Blaine me abrazó y me acercó más a su cuerpo para no perder el calor, mientras yo entrelacé una pierna con las de él.

- Por fin atiendes! Dónde has estado?- chilló- desde ayer que te estoy tratando de ubicar!- desde ayer?, eso contestaba la pregunta de cuánto tiempo dormimos.

- lo sieeento mamá!- dije irónicamente, puse el teléfono en altavoz para que Blaine pudiera oír.

- De verdad Kurt!- sonaba histérica- no puedes dejarme con tanta intriga! Qué tienes que hacer, que sea más importante que contarle cómo te fue en la audición de ayer?!- era de lo más divertido escuchar a Rachel enojada, aunque también bastante irritante. Estaba por contestarle pero Blaine se me había adelantado.

-Tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos con su novio….- le contestó el moreno tratando de sonar lo más serio posible.

-Con mi sexy novio- agregué y le di un pequeño beso

- Oh!- al parecer Rachel enmudeció, nosotros nos reíamos en silencio- Hola Blaine!-

- Hola Rachel!-

Miré la hora y ya estábamos en media mañana.

-Rach? Qué te parece si nos juntamos a almorzar y te cuento todo?- le pregunté

- De acuerdo, dónde siempre no?-

-Si, te veo allí a eso de las 12:30, te parece?-

-Está bien, pero podrías adelantarme algo?- Blaine me sacó el celular de la mano y se lo acercó a su boca

-No Rachel, ahora Kurt y yo tenemos que seguir arreglando un par de situaciones…. Ese culito me está tentando de nuevo…- sonrió maliciosamente

-Blaine!- le grité mientras lo golpeaba en las costillas.

- Eso es agresión, ahora verás!- me dijo mientras me volteaba, dejando el celular a un costado- por ese golpe serás castigado- comenzó a besar mi cuello, sin poder evitar que se me escapen un par de gemidos.

-Emmm chicos?... Sigo todavía aquí, al teléfono! Holaaaa!?- se la escuchaba a Rachel

Blaine comenzó a bajar por mi estómago, mordiéndome el hueso de la cadera

-Ahhh!- grité- Blaine!- él rió

-Chicos?- gritó Rachel- esta bien, voy a colgar en 3….-

-mmmm Kurt- gimió Blaine, este empezó a besar mis piernas pasando por alto la zona más importante

-….2….- continuaba Rach

- Oh Blaine deja de jugar por favor!, no aguanto más!- le grité en súplica. El moreno me sonrió, al parecer era lo que estaba buscando.

- Tus deseos son órdenes…- y comenzó a recorrer toda mi , ya excitada, extensión con su lengua, provocándome un gemido muy profundo

-Ok! Esto es demasiado! Te espero allí Kurt… Por Dios! voy a necesitar terapia ahora por todo esto….- dijo Rachel y al parecer cortó.

Luego de hacer el amor, desayunamos en la cama.

- Sabes si Finn estará libre hoy?- me preguntó el moreno mientras untaba una tostada

-Mmmm no lo sé, por?-

- Me gustaría salir con él hoy- levanté una ceja- ya sabes quisiera forjar un mejor lazo con él, después de todo es tu hermano-

-Mmmm de acuerdo, cuándo almuerce ahora con Rachel, le digo y te aviso- me devolvió una sonrisa, no se qué se traía entre manos.

Tomamos una ducha y nos despedimos, Blaine tenía que ir a trabajar y yo después de mi almuerzo con Rachel posiblemente iría a comprar un par de cosas para comenzar con los preparativos navideños.

X X X

Como era de esperarse, Rachel ya había llegado, estaba esperándome en una de nuestras habituales mesas. Me acerqué lentamente y ella se levantó como para saludarme.

-Hola Rach…- me acerqué para darle un beso y ella comenzó a golpearme con su pequeño bolso- Ah! Ah! Para!... detente! Ah!- pude ver como la poca gente que había en el lugar nos miraba, la castaña se detuvo, arreglándose el vestido, me sonrió y se sentó. Yo me quedé parado un momento observándola desconcertado y tomé asiento- me puedes decir qué rayos fue eso? Por qué me golpeaste delante de toda esta gente!?- le grité en susurro.

- Eso fue por no contestar mis llamadas y por traumarme para toda la vida con tus mañanas subiditas de tono con Blaine… por Dios! No se podrían haber aguantado un poco? Me hizo acordar a la vez que me encontré a mis padres en una situación bastante comprometedora con una zanahoria- habló bastante rápido

- una zanahoria? En serio?- no pude evitar reírme

- No importa….- suspiró de manera pesada- ahora ya te tengo aquí, así que escúpelo todo, no te olvides de ningún detalle-

- No vamos a ordenar algo primero?-

-Ya ordené por ti- la miré con una mirada asesina- no te quejes, si siempre pides lo mismo, así que ahora… comienza!- estaba bastante acelerada y alterada, más de lo normal

- y si quería cambiar el menú hoy?- rodó los ojos- está bien… está bien…- suspiré- por dónde comienzo…mmmm… de acuerdo…- empecé a contarle todo, el caos del teatro, las escaleras de emergencia, mi encuentro con el productor, lo del ascensor. Rachel asentía y su sonrisa aumentaba con cada palabra que decía- así que ahora estoy sólo… esperando a que me llamen- terminé de hablar

-Ahhhhhh!- Rachel gritó como una pequeña fangirl, veía como sus ojos brillaban un poco por la emoción, tomó mi mano- no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar todo esto, era hora de que sucediera…- levantó su copa- quiero que brindemos-

- Por qué quieres brindar?-

- Por la amistad, por los sueños que se convierten en realidad y… por el futuro tan prometedor que se avecina –

- Ahhh, te quiero Rachel Berry- le dije con una lágrima escapándose de mi ojo, chocamos nuestras copas.

- Yo también te quiero tontillo-

- Y tu? Qué tienes para contarme de nuevo?- comenzábamos a comer

- Mmmm no mucho, hoy en realidad tengo una audición nueva… tu sabes, pero todavía no sé qué esperar-

- Wow! Es bueno! De qué se trata la obra?-

- No lo sé, por eso no sé qué esperar, hoy me enteraré, si quedo hoy mismo conocería al resto del elenco, porque ya lo tienen armado, sólo les falta una co-protagonista, que esa sería yo…-

- Es una gran noticia Rach! Por qué no estás contenta?-

-Lo estoy, no me malinterpretes, pero el hecho de no saber nada de qué se trata la obra ni quién la produce es algo que me intriga-

- Todo estará más que bien, no te preocupes-

Tuvimos un agradable almuerzo, ya estábamos caminando, volviendo a nuestro departamento hablando de la temporada de invierno, cuando mi celular sonó.

- Hola?-

- Hola Kurt! Soy Damian, el asistente de Matt-

- Oh hola!- le apreté el brazo a Rachel- qué sucedió?- soné un poco preocupado

- Puedes reunirte conmigo hoy, dentro de una hora, así te comento el proyecto en el cual Matt quiere que estés, así cerramos el contrato?-

- Oh por Dios! Si, si no hay problema, tengo que ir al teatro?-

- Así es, te esperaré en la oficina de Matt, es dónde te lo encontraste, recuerdas?-

-Si, lo recuerdo, perfecto en una hora estaré allí-

-Perfecto! Nos veremos entonces, Adiós-

-Adíos!- colgué el teléfono y la miré a Rachel que estaba esperando que le dijera qué estaba sucediendo-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh- comencé a saltar tomándola por los brazos, y ella se me unió al salto- hoy cierro contrato Rachel! Hoy cierro contrato!- Rach me abrazó- Por Dios, tengo que avisarle a Blaine…Ay Blaine! Cierto! Rachel sabes si Finn está libre hoy?-

- Mmm creo que si, por?-

- Porque Blaine quiere salir con Finn-

- Y por qué directamente no lo llamas y le preguntas?-

- Emm… tienes razón, soy un idiota jajaja- con todo lo pasado últimamente mi cabeza era un desastre- sabes qué? Mejor le paso el teléfono a Blaine para que lo llame él-

- También es buena opción-

- Y también se me ocurrió una idea! Por qué hoy a la noche no salimos los cuatro juntos a cenar, para festejar tu audición y la mía, no te parece?-

-Genial idea, hace mucho que no salimos los cuatro solos! Pensándole bien, nunca salimos los cuatro solos…. Es perfecto!- me da un beso en la mejilla- ahora voy a verlo a Finn, y le contaré todo, le diré que lo llame a Blaine de acuerdo?... cuando termines con todo lo del teatro llámame, así arreglamos lo de esta noche-

- Esta bien- la veo saltar mientras se aleja. Tenía que prepararme para el teatro.

X X X

Me encontraba en el teatro, estaba en la puerta de la oficina. Golpeé y la puerta se abrió.

-Bienvenido Kurt- me extiende la mano Damian- justo a tiempo!-

-Gracias- dije tímidamente

- Toma asiento por favor, así te cuento de qué se trata todo esto- se sentó en el escritorio mientras me señalaba la silla frente a él.

- De acuerdo- tomé asiento- muchas gracias por esta oportunidad que me están dando-

- No tienes que agradecer absolutamente nada, tienes un talento increíble-

- Gracias, y dime, qué quieren que haga? No tengo ningún problema con hacer cualquier papel, si es necesario haría hasta de árbol- bromeé

- Oh no!, créeme tu no harás de árbol, es más ni si quiera es un papel secundario, serás uno de los protagonistas de la historia- sentí que mi mandíbula tocaba el piso

- qué? Es… es en serio?-

- Así es!, claro si tu aceptas, obviamente-

- Y de qué se trata la obra?-

- Es una adaptación de un musical bastante conocido de Broadway- ya me estaba empezando a gustar- no sé si lo conoces, Wicked?-

-Ahh- chillé- perdón! Qué si lo conozco? Es mi vida!, pero cómo entraría en todo esto?-

-Es muy sencillo, su harías una versión masculina de Glinda, por eso es una adaptación, te interesa?-

- Que si me interesa?! Dónde firmo?- el asistente se rió

-Eres genial, déjame traer los papeles para que los firmes- se levantó y sacó de un gabinete un par de carpetas, volvió a tomar asiento- Ok! Empezarías con los ensayos después de las vacaciones de navidad , la obra estrenaría a fines de febrero, aquí tienes los detalles de contratación, tu salario y demás, el libreto te llegaría dentro de una semana- me señala con la lapicera- ten, tienes que firmar aquí y aquí en ambas copias, léelo tranquilo, yo voy a encargarme de un pequeño asunto y vuelvo- me dio la lapicera y se marchó.

Leí cada punto tranquilamente, era todo absolutamente perfecto. Con una sonrisa firmé las hojas, ya estaba listo. Justo cuando terminé Damian volvió.

- Listo- le entregué las carpetas- ya están firmadas- le sonreí

- Perfecto, ahora sí, oficialmente, Bienvenido!- me da la mano- quieres conocer a resto del elenco?, justo ahora están reunidos, la única que falta es tu co-protagonista que ya debe estar por llegar, lo que sucede es que audicionó recién hoy-

- Oh, de acuerdo!- estaba un poco nervioso- vamos!-

Bajamos hasta planta baja y nos dirigimos tras bambalinas, el teatro era enorme. A la distancia podía ver a un grupo numeroso de personas reunidos, hablando, al parecer se estaban divirtiendo.

-Muchachos!- dijo Damian, todos voltearon al verlo, me sonrojé un poco ante la timidez- les quiero presentar a todos ustedes a su nuevo compañero… Kurt Hummel, él hará el papel de Guylinda- todos me miraron por un segundo y aplaudieron. Sentía que iba a morir de la emoción. Todos se acercaron y me rodearon.

- Bienvenido Kurt!- se me acercó una de las chicas- mi nombre es Marie- uno por uno se presentaron y me felicitaron

- Chicos! Lamento interrumpirlos, pero acaba de llegar la co-protagonista, ahí la voy a buscar- dijo Damian mientras corría hacia un costado. Todos lo miramos y continuamos hablando- Muy bien! Aquí está- todos volteamos, pero tenía mucha gente al frente, demasiado alta, impidiéndome ver de quién se trataba- les quiero presentar…- traté de adentrarme entre la gente para poder ver a mi compañera, cuando llegué la frente levanté la cabeza y la vi, casi desmayándome al instante- ella es Rachel Berry, su nueva compañera- Rachel estaba parada al lado de Damian

-Rachel?- dije

- Kurt?- me responde

- un momento, se conocen?- preguntó Damian confundido

-Rachel!- salté y corrí hacia ella, abrazándola

- Oh por Dios Kurt! No lo puedo creer!- lloraba- Ahhh!-

- Alguien me puede explicar qué sucede?- preguntó Damian

- Somos mejores amigos- le expliqué mientras seguía abrazando a Rachel

- Serás mi Glinda, como en la vida real Kurt!- reimos. Todos aplaudieron.

X X X

**Aquí termina este lindo capitulo…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mi escribirlo…**

**Espero sus comentarios…**

**Gracias por leer…**

**Por las dudas les digo FELIZ NAVIDAD! (aunque seguro subo el otro cap antes del lunes)**

**Besos**

**-Bel-**

**PD: subiré una historia HummelBerry que me pareció bastante divertida escribir, me gustaría saber su opinión luego XD.**


End file.
